CWF Amageddon 1999
by darkpower
Summary: The Rock vs. Goku for the CWF Title. Also on card: James vs. Daniel (Love Her or Leave Her Match) ; Serena vs Chris Jericho (Moon Kingdom Street Fight) ; Big Bossman vs. Sailor Pluto (European Title) ; Misty and Krillin vs. Butch and Cassidy (Tag Team Tit


CWF ARMAGEDDON  
RATING: TV-14 DVL  
DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine  
E-MAIL: darkpowrjd@aol.com  
WEB SITE: http://members.xoom.com/officialCWF  
SPECIAL NOTE: Comment on this PPV on the message boards PLEASE!!  
________________________________________________________  
ANNOUNCERS: Jim Ross  
Jerry "The King" Lawler  
  
BACKSTAGE: Michael Cole  
Kevin Kelly  
Michael Haze  
The New Guy  
Lucas  
King Kai  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: Tony Chimel  
  
PLACE: Baltimore Arena in Baltimore, Maryland  
________________________________________________________  
ANN.: AND NOW, PRICELINE.COM PRESENTS CWF ARMAGEDDON, LIVE!!  
  
The graphic then ends, and then the sold out crowd of....A LOT, start screaming and hollering   
for the CWF. About a minute of this goes on before Jim Ross starts the commentary.  
  
JR: WELCOME TO THE BALTIMORE ARENA IN BALTIMORE, MARYLAND!! WELCOME TO THE PLACE WHERE TONIGHT,   
HISTORY COULD VERY WELL BE MADE!! WELCOME TO THE NIGHT WHERE ONE MAN MAY BE PROHIBITED FROM   
SEEING HIS CHILD FOREVER!! WELCOME TO THE NIGHT WHERE TWO TITANS WILL CLASH FOR THE CWF TITLE!!   
WELCOME TO THE NIGHT WHERE THE FIRST BURIED ALIVE MATCH, JAPANESE DEATH MATCH, AND MOON KINGDOM   
STREET FIGHT WILL TAKE PLACE!! WELCOME TO CWF ARMAGEDDON!! JIM ROSS ALONGSIDE JERRY "THE KING"   
LAWLER!! WE ARE TOTALLY LIVE, AND ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN, KING!!  
  
KING: I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL WE GET TO SEE SO MANY FATES GET MADE!! SOMETHING BIG IS GONNA HAPPEN   
HERE TONIGHT!! THAT I CAN GUARANTEE IT!!  
  
JR: AND TONIGHT, OUR OWN COMMENTARY BUDDY, SERENA SOMMERS, WILL SQUARE OFF AGAINST Y2J IN A MOON   
KINGDOM STREET FIGHT, SOMETHING IN WHICH SOURCES HAVE SAID ARE NOT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY!!  
  
KING: WELL, I'M MORE CONCERNED ABOUT THIS LOVE HER OR LEAVE HER MATCH HERE TONIGHT!! BUT WE CAN   
TALK ABOUT THAT LATER!!  
  
Big Bossman's music starts up, and then he makes his way to the ring.  
  
JR: AND HERE WE GO!! THE BIG BOSSMAN IS COMING OUT FOR THE EUROPEAN TITLE MATCH AGAINST SAILOR   
PLUTO, THE CWF CHAMPION, AND SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT AFTER WHAT WENT DOWN LAST THURSDAY ON SMACK   
DOWN, THE BIG BOSSMAN IS GONNA GET EXACTLY WHAT'S COMING TO HIM, KING!!  
  
KING: TELL ME ABOUT IT, JR!! I HEARD WHAT HE SAID LAST THURSDAY, AND IT WASN'T NICE AT ALL!!  
  
JR: IF YOU DIDN'T SEE IT LAST THURSDAY, YOU MISSED SOMETHING ELSE, BELIEVE ME!! WELL, WE HOPE   
THAT YOU HAD A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND THAT YOU GOT EVERYTHING THAT YOU WANTED, WHICH I KNOW   
INCLUDES ALL THAT WE ARE ABOUT TO SEE TONIGHT!!  
  
KING: I DIDN'T GET EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED!! I ASKED FOR SOME OF THE GODFATHER'S HOS, BUT I   
NEVER GOT IT!! THANKS A LOT, SANTA!!  
  
Sailor Pluto's music starts up, and she starts her way into the ring.  
  
JR: In a moment, we are gonna get this match underway. This is one in a total of nine matches   
that we have planned for you tonight here, on the last Pay Per View of the millennium for the   
CWF, and we thank you for all that you have done for us this past year.   
  
KING: Yeah. All the great matches, action, and the PUPPIES!!  
  
JR: Yeah, as desperate as you ARE!!  
  
KING: WHAT?!  
  
JR: You heard me all right. In any case, Sailor Pluto is doing this for Sailor Mercury, who I   
understand is here in the building, watching this match as we are here tonight. Teddy Long says   
to ring the bell, and this match is gonna get underway here in the Baltimore Arena. Sailor Pluto   
and the Bossman, and they lock up, and to the corner here, and Teddy Long, giving the Bossman   
till the count of five to break it up, and...OH MY, A HUGE BOOT TO THE MIDSECTION OF THE   
EUROPEAN CHAMPION!!  
  
KING: The Bossman doesn't know how to play by the rules. I mean, I bet if you look up the word   
"rulebreaker" in the dictionary, you'll see his picture!!  
  
JR: Most definitely will indeed. Pluto now, trying to recooperate herself here. Back to the   
center of the ring, and back to the corner, and another 5 count from Teddy Long, and...OHHH MY!!   
PLUTO TAKES ADVANTAGE OF THE REWFEREE NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE, AND STRIKES THE BOSSMAN RIGHT IN   
THE FAMILY JEWELS, AND NOW TO THE MIDDLE TURNBUCKLE, AND AX HANDLE TO THE HEAD OF THE BOSSMAN,   
which took him down.  
  
KING: None of these two are gonna find any rules in their dictionary.  
  
JR: Pluto sends the Bossman to the ropes, and a SWINGING NECK BREAKER THAT TIME, AND NOW A   
COVER, AND ONLY A COUNT OF ONE FROM THAT COVER!!  
  
KING: She should know that you have to do WAY more than that to down the Bossman.   
  
JR: You sure as hell do. Bossman now back to his feet, and an inverted Atomic Drop that time   
from the Bossman. To the ropes, and a HEADBUTT TO THE BACK AREA OF SAILOR PLUTO!!  
  
KING: Oh my gosh, JR!! Pluto never saw that one coming!!  
  
JR: And now the Bossman, working on the back area of Pluto, stomping away at what could be after   
tonight the former European champion. Bossman, now, driving that knee right into the back of   
Pluto.  
  
KING: Good strategy by the Bossman. Working on the lower back area, keeping her off her feet.  
  
JR: That's right. Pluto can do a lot to you when on her vertical base. But the Bossman is making   
sure that she is down, but now back to the feet goes Sailor Pluto, and now to the far side, and   
a tilt-a-whirl...INTO A BACKBREAKER THAT TIME BY THE BOSSMAN!! WOW!!  
  
KING: LOOK OUT!!  
  
JR: BIG TIME FROG SPLASH RIGHT ON THE BACK AREA!! THAT SHOULD DO THAT RIGHT THERE, COVER, AND A   
KICKOUT THERE BY THE EUROPEAN CHAMPION!! VERY NEAR FALL THERE!!  
  
KING: I tell you what!! Pluto is gonna try to stay in this thing for as much as she can.  
  
JR: That is right!! She is gonna give it all she has. She is a fighter, all right!! The Bossman,   
now, driving that knee again to the back of Sailor Pluto.   
  
KING: Pluto may not last too much longer.  
  
The Bossman now kneels down, puts his knee onto Pluto's back, grabs her arms, and pulls her   
torso back by the arms.  
  
JR: OH MY GOD!! THE BOSSMAN, WITH THAT KNEE RIGHT INTO PLUTO'S INJURED BACK AREA!! TEDDY LONG,   
ASKING PLUTO IF SHE WANTS TO SUBMIT, AND PLUTO, I AM SURE, DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF THE   
WORD SUBMIT!! PLUTO IS TRYING TO WITHSTAND THIS PUNISHMENT!! THIS PAIN!!  
  
KING: She's trying to get to the ropes.  
  
JR: IF SHE CAN GET TO THE ROPES, THE BOSSMAN WILL HAVE TO BREAK THIS HOLD THAT HE HAS ON HER!!   
AND SHE DOES, AND THE BOSSMAN HAS TILL THE COUNT OF FIVE TO BREAK THE HOLD, AND HE DOES AT   
FOUR!!  
  
While the referee argues with the Bossman, Pluto is seen holding her back in pain.  
  
JR: Pluto is really starting to feel this punishment from the Big Bossman here.  
  
KING: I don't know why she didn't submit to that, after all the pain that she has endured so   
far.  
  
JR: The match has not gone on for about 10 minutes now, and already, the Bossman has total   
control over this match. Back to work on that back area now, and back to her feet is Pluto. What   
is the Bossman gonna do with her now?! To the ropes goes Pluto, and the Bossman, with A SAMOAN   
DROP THAT LANDED PLUTO RIGHT ON THAT INJURED BACK AREA, AND ANOTHER BIG HEADBUTT THERE!!   
1.......2......AND A VERY NEAR FALL!! MY GOD, I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA HAVE A NEW EUROPEAN   
CHAMPION THAT TIME!!  
  
KING: Me, too. Teddy Long NEARLY hit the mat for three.  
  
JR: Pluto was lucky that she even kicked OUT of that in time. Bossman now, with an irish whip to   
the turnbuckle, and...WAIT A MINUTE, HE UNINTENTIONLLY RAN PLUTO RIGHT INTO REFEREE TEDDY LONG!!  
  
KING: This is really starting to get interesting here.  
  
JR: And now the Bossman with a chair, and we are gonna see what he is gonna do with that thing.   
And RIGHT INTO THE INJURED BACK AREA OF PLUTO THAT CHAIR WENT FROM THE BOSSMAN, AND NOW WHAT IS   
HE GETTING!!  
  
KING: He's going under the ring for...A STRAP!!  
  
JR: GODD GOD ALL MIGHY, THE BOSSMAN WANTS THIS TO END PLUTO'S CAREER HERE, AND THAT STRAP...HITS   
IT'S MARK RIGHT ONTO PLUTO'S BACK, AND SHE IS SCREAMING IN PAIN HERE!! AND ANOTHER STINGING SHOT   
TO THE BACK!! STOP IT, DAMN IT!!  
  
KING: HE'S TRYING TO BARE PLUTO'S BACK OF THAT SHIRT THAT SHE HAS ON HER!!  
  
JR: GOOD LORD ALL MIGHTY, AND...OH MY GOD!!  
  
KING: MY GOSH, HE'S WHAILING AWAY WITH THAT STRAP ON PLUTO'S BACK THERE!!  
  
JR: LOOK AT PLUTO'S BACK BECOMING RED!! GOOD LORD ALL MIGHY!! YOU CAN HEAR THOSE SLAPS OF THAT   
STRAP COMING DOWN ON PLUTO'S ALREADY INJURED BACK, AND NOW A IRISH WHIP TO THE ROPES, AND...THE   
SIDEWALK SLAM!! THE SIDEWALK SLAM!! THIS THING WILL BE OVER, BUT THERE IS NO REFEREE TO MAKE THE   
COUNT!! THE BOSSMAN SAYS THAT HE WANTS TO DO SOME...OH MY GOD, BACK TO THE ROPES, AND THE   
BOSSMAN...WITH A SIDEWALK SLAM ON THE STEEL CHAIR!!! THE REFEREE NEVER SAW ANY OF THIS!! THE   
COVER IS MADE, AND NOW TEDDY LONG, SLOWLY GETTING UP HERE THE BOSSMAN IS GONNA BE THE NEW   
EUROPEAN CHAMPION, AND THIS IS GONNA MAKE ME ABSOLUTLY SICK TO SEE THIS HAPPEN!!  
  
KING: HE'S ABOUT TO MAKE THE COUNT!!  
  
JR: HE'S NOW THERE TO MAKE THE COUNT!! AND HE'S THERE!! 1...  
  
KING: HE'S GONNA BE THE CHAMPION!!  
  
JR: 2......  
  
KING: IT'S GONNA HAPPEN!!  
  
JR: .......KICKOUT!!!  
  
KING: WHAT?!! HOW THE....?!  
  
JR: THE LEFT SHOLDER CAME UP!!! PLUTO IS STILL IN THIS MATCH, BAD BACK AND ALL!!  
  
KING: HOW IN THE HELL IS SHE STILL CONCIOUS AFTER THAT?!  
  
JR: YOU TELL ME!! PLUTO HAS GUTS!! SHE HAS WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A CONTENDER IN THE CWF!! AND THE   
BOSSMAN CANNOT BELIEVE IT!! THE BOSSMAN NOW, GETTING PLUTO BACK UP, AND TO THE FAR SIDE, MISSING   
WITH THE CLOSELINE, AND....DDT BY PLUTO ON THE BOSSMAN!! PLUTO, TELEGRAPHED THAT MOVE, AND   
REVERSED IT INTO A DOUBLE ARM DDT !! SAILOR PLUTO HAS A CHANCE TO GET BACK INTO THIS MATCH   
HERE!!  
  
KING: SHE'S GETTING A SECOND WIND HERE!!!...AHHH!!  
  
JR: PLUTO IS COMING BACK TO HER FEET AND HER SENSES, BUT HER BACK IS DAMN NEAR OUT OF IT HERE!!  
  
KING: I'M SURPRISED THAT SHE'S EVEN STANDING RIGHT NOW, JR!!  
  
JR: PLUTO, TO THE ROPES, AND THE BOSSMAN....PLUTO WITH THE HURRICURANA ON THE BOSSMAN FROM THAT   
TILT-A-WHIRL!!  
  
KING: PLUTO IS TRYING TO GET BACK INTO THIS THING, AND SO FAR, IT'S WORKING, BUT LET'S SEE IF   
SHE CAN KEEP THIS UP!!  
  
JR: PLUTO, TAKING A RISK BY GOING TO THE TOP ROPE HERE, AND THE BOSSMAN IS GETTING....OHHH,   
PLUTO SLIPPED ON THE TURNBUCKLE DUE TO HER BACK BEING OUT OF IT, AND SHE CAME DOWN HARD, AND NOW   
THE BIG BOSSMAN, COMING TO JOIN HER, AND...SUPERPLEX FROM THE TOP ROPE!!  
  
KING: THE BOSSMAN IS STILL...  
  
JR: WAIT A MINUTE, KING, LOOK WHO'S COMING OUT HERE!!  
  
KING: RUBEUS!! WE HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN AGES!!  
  
JR: WE HAVEN'T, ALL RIGHT, AND I DON'T KNOW WHY HE'S OUT HERE, BUT THE BOSSMAN IS SMILING!! GOOD   
GOD, RUBEUS, WHAT IN THE HELL...?!  
  
KING: HE'S COMING TO FINISH THE JOB, AND HE HAS A CHAIR IN HIS HAND!!  
  
JR: I'M AFRAID THAT I KNOW WHO THIS IS FOR!! THE BOSSMAN IS GETTING SAILOR PLUTO BACK UP, AND   
RUBEUS IS GETTING THAT CHAIR READY!!  
  
KING: TEDDY LONG DOESN'T SEE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE  
  
However, as the Bossman is getting Pluto back up, Rubeus...STIKES THE BOSSMAN WITH THE CHAIR TWO   
TIMES!!  
  
JR: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
KING: WHAT IN THE...?!  
  
JR: THE BOSSMAN JUST GOT CLOBBERED BY RUBEUS AND THAT STEEL CHAIR!!!  
  
KING: I THOUGHT THAT HE WAS COMING OUT HERE FOR SAILOR PLUTO!!  
  
JR: I THOUGHT SO, TOO, WITH THAT SMILE THAT HE HAD ON HIS FACE!! AND LOOK AT RUBEUS!!  
  
KING: IT WAS LIKE HE HAS BEEN WANTING TO GET THE BOSSMAN AFTER ALL OF THAT!!  
  
JR: SAILOR PLUTO IS BACK UP, AND SHE HAS THE BOSSMAN BACK UP, AND.....TIME MACHINE ON THE CHAIR   
THAT WAS STILL IN THAT RING THERE!! PLUTO WITH THE COVER, AND TEDDY LONG IS THERE TO MAKE THE   
COUNT.........1...........2................3!!! 3!!!! 3!! SAILOR PLUTO RETAINS THE TITLE!!  
  
KING: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!  
  
JR: SAILOR PLUTO HAS WON THIS MATCH HANDS DOWN, AND LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WHAT A WAY TO KICK OFF   
THIS NIGHT OF FESTIVITIES!! RUBEUS, TELLING PLUTO THAT THAT WAS THE LEAST THAT HE COULD DO AFTER   
WHAT HE DID TO HER AT THE SURVIVOR SERIES!!  
  
KING: I SAY THAT WAS SOME PAYBACK FOR WHAT HE DID!! SOME APOLOGY!!  
  
JR: WELL, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT THE BOSSMAN WON'T BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS   
ONE BIT, AND I BET THAT SAILOR MERCURY HAS GOTTA BE PLEASED THAT SHE DID JUST THAT!!   
  
[start CWF promo]  
  
A man is in the hospital, leaning face down on a hospital bed. A nurse soon comes into the   
scene. She puts a LONG glove on, and then the camera focuses on the guy's face, as he swints in   
pain after the nurse shoves her glove-covered hand up his....YOU KNOW WHAT!!!  
  
ANN.: CWF.COM!! [http://www.officialcwf.com] We go DEEP for all the news and   
information!!  
  
[end CWF promo]  
  
JR: Well, ladies and gentlemen, coming up next, we have the Japanese Death Match. Sailor Venus,   
a part of the Corporation, versus her once friend, Sailor Jupiter, and folks, this has gotten   
VERY personal between the two!!  
  
[start flashback]  
  
RAW three weeks after No Mercy...  
  
JR; AND NOW DP AND ARI FACES JUPITER AND VENUS IN THE RING!! AND VENUS HAS THAT EQUALIZER!! SHE   
HAS THE CHAIR, AND THEY ARE READY TO FIGHT HERE!!  
  
KING: VENUS LOOKS LIKE SHE WANTS TO FIGHT THESE TWO...  
  
Jupiter turns around to tell Venus to start attacking. However, Venus...HITS HER WITH THE CHAIR   
RIGHT IN THE CRANIUM!!  
  
JR: WAIT A MINUTE!! WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! SAILOR VENUS IS CLOBBERED HER LONGTIME   
FRIEND, LITA!!  
  
KING: WHAT IN THE...?!  
  
JR: SAILOR VENUS IS BAD MOUTHING HER FRIEND, AND...NO!! SHE'S BEING AQUAINTED BY ARI...KING,   
THIS WAS THE SURPRIED!! GOD DAMN IT!!  
  
KING: NO WAY!!  
  
JR: SAILOR V WAS THE GOD DAMN SURPRISE!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! AND SAILOR V IS CONTINUING THE   
ASSULT ON JUPITER!! AND NOW DARKPOWER IS GIVING VENUS A...CHAIN ROPE, AND NOW SAILOR V IS   
WRAPPING THAT THING ON HER HAND, AND NOW SAILRO V IS BANGING JUPITER ON THE HEAD WITH THAT   
CHAIN!!  
  
KING: THIS IS UNVBELIEVABLE!!  
  
JR: GOD DAMN IT!! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!! SAILOR V IS MAKING JUPITER BLOODY,...SAILOR V IN THE   
CORPERATION!! GOD DAMN IT!!  
  
Smack Down the following Thursday...  
  
GK: Darkpower, you ASSHOLE!...you go buy yourself Sailor Venus. And you made her betray her   
only friend that she knew for nearly all of her life?! You made her betray someone that she   
trusted at all times?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!  
  
...DP:...I didn't force her. But let's cut to the main source.  
  
VENUS (grabs the mike from DP): I wasn't forced to betray you, Lita. I wanted to! You were   
always getting the attention. "Leader of the greatest tag team in CWF history" this, "Hardcore   
Champion" that....DP here will give me my stand in the spotlight.  
  
JUPITER: I could only express it in one...no...two gestures.  
  
COLE: SHE FLIPPED THE DOUBLE BIRD!!  
  
RAW on the following Monday...  
  
DARKPOWER: GREEN KNIGHT, I HAVE A LITTLE THING FOR YOU, AS WELL!! TONIGHT, LET'S HAVE YOU VS.,   
UM, LETS SEE, SAILOR VENUS!!  
  
Later that night...  
  
VENUS: SHUT UP!!  
  
Crowd boos.  
  
VENUS: YOU THINK THAT THOSE STUPID, NO GOOD ASSHOLES IN THE BACK ARE ANY GOOD!! NO WAY!! LOOK AT   
ME!! DO I LOOK LIKE A GODDESS OR WHAT?!  
  
JR:...oh, wait a minute, here COMES her former best friend, Jupiter!! ...KONKED VENUS WITH THAT   
THING!! GOOD LORD ALL MIGHTY!! AND NOW GREEN KNIGHT, WITH A...PUMP HANDLE SLAM!! 1....2.....3!!   
GK WINS THIS FIGHT, GIVE THE ASSIST TO SAILOR JUPITER!!  
  
To RAW two weeks ago...  
  
YAMACHA: GK, WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOUR ASS!! COME ON OUT HERE AND FIGHT!!  
  
BULLDOG: HE'S NOT HERE!!  
  
ARI: WELL, FIND HIM, GOD DAMN IT!!  
  
VENUS: HEY, I MAY KNOW A WAY THAT WE CAN LURE HIM OUT!!! COME WITH ME!!  
  
Later that night...  
  
All of a sudden...SAILOR JUPITER comes out, and as soon as she does, she is assaulted by the   
Corporation.  
  
SERENA: OH MY GOD!!! A DAMN LYNCH MOB IS ATTACKING SAILOR JUPITER....   
  
...KING: WHERE ARE THEY GONNA TAKE HER?!  
  
Later that night...  
  
Sailor Venus comes out with the Corporation, minus DP, dragging Jupiter's near limp body into   
the ring.  
  
SERENA: OH MY GOD!!  
  
KING: WHAT IN THE HELL DID THEY DO TO HER?!  
  
...VENUS: Hey Green Knight, if you don't come out here right NOW, your precious GIRLFRIEND is   
gonna get her ass beat MORE than what she already has tonight...  
  
GK's music comes on.  
  
SERENA: ...GK IS COMING OUT THROUGH THE CROWD, WITH A SLEDGEHAMMER, AND...OH MY LORD, HE'S HIT   
CASSIDY WITH THAT HAMMER,...ALL OF THE COPRERATION ARE HIGHTAILING IT!!  
  
Smack Down, the following night...  
  
GK:...You can destroy me, you can try to kill me, but you will never ever....take my girlfriend   
away from me and hurt her again! And I think we won't want to get into this again unless you   
want me to go Mr. Crazy with my sledgehammer! [hands the microphone to Jupiter]  
  
JUPITER: Venus! You seem that you want to settle the score with me. So why don't you come out   
here, right now?...COME ON! DUMB----!  
  
KING: AHHHH!!  
  
COLE: WOAH!  
  
Venus's music plays as both she and Ari come out.  
  
VENUS: You want a match at Armageddon? Well, you got it! Its just another way for me to show how   
weaker you are then me! But any stipulations?  
  
...GK: ...A JAPANESE DEATH MATCH! THAT'S RIGHT!  
  
...JUPITER: Its all that simple, the ropes are tied with barbed wire...under the mat are small   
explosives. Step on one, and you get a small blast that surely you remember.  
  
ARI: ...also surrounded in the ring are shiny, rusty though, weapons. Bats, sledgehammers, the   
works.  
  
JUPITER: You're on!!!...  
  
[end flashback]  
  
Switch to the back with Michael Cole standing by with Sailor Venus and Ari.  
  
COLE: Venus, in just a few minute, you will be in the first ever CWF Japanese Death Match. Now,   
before I ask you what your feeling are, many in the CWF Front Office opted to not sanction this   
match due to the dangers surrounding such a match. Sailor V, what are your thoughts on this   
match.  
  
VENUS: MICHAEL COLE, THEY DON'T HAVE TO QUOTE EN QUOTE, "SANCTION" THIS MATCH!! I KNOW, AS WELL   
AS EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS, THAT I CAN KICK HER PUNK ASS ACROSS THAT ARENA WHETHER IT IS IN THE   
RING, OR IT IS IN HELL, HEAVEN, OR WHATEVER!! I'LL FIGHT YOU ANYTIME, AND ANYWHERE!! AND NOT   
ONLY THAT, I CAN BEAT YOU IN THE BEST LOOKS THAT MONEY CAN BUY!! IN FACT, ONCE I AM DONE KICKING   
THAT SLUT'S ASS FROM PILLIAR TO POST, I'LL CELEBRATE WITH ARI, MY WAY!!  
  
ARI: AND TO THAT NO GOOD PIMP ASS GREEN KNIGHT!! GK, YOU THINK THAT THAT NAME SUITS YOU!! AFTER   
IS AM THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU SHOULD CHANGE YOUR NAME TO THE BLACK AND BLUE KNIGHT, BECAUSE BLACK   
AND BLUE WILL BE THE ONLY COLORS THAT YOU WILL SEE ON YOUR UGLY FACE!! AND YES, SAILOR V!! ONCE   
WE ARE DONE WITH THOSE TWO IMBICELS, WE'LL CELEBRATE OUR OWN WAY!! COME ON, LETS GET THIS   
OVERWITH!!  
  
Switch to another part in the back, where Kevin Kelly is standing by with Sailor Jupiter and   
Green Knight.  
  
KEVIN: Well, you two, you heard what they had to say. You're response?!  
  
JUPITER: SAILOR VENUS, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW GOOD LOOKS IF YOU TRIPPED AND FELL ON THEM FACE FIRST!!   
YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BITCH THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN!! AND WHERE DID YOU GET YOUR BOYFRIEND, HUH?!   
THE CORNER BY SHOWING SOME LEG?! WE'LL SEE WHO KICKS WHO'S ASS HERE TONIGHT!!   
  
GK: AND ARI, YOU TALK ABOUT HOW YOU ARE GONNA MAKE ME BLACK AND BLUE, AND HOW LATER YOU'RE GONNA   
CELEBRATE YOUR WAY WITH SAILOR VENUS!! WELL, WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL EAT YOUR OWN WORDS,   
AND, AS WELL FOR THAT CELEBRATION, IT'LL DEFINITLY BE CUT SHORT, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!! COME   
ON, SJ!! WE'RE GONNA KICK SOME MAJOR ASS!!  
  
Switch to ringside, as we now see that the ring is set for this match.  
  
KING: My God, JR!! Do you see the ring?!  
  
JR: I certainly do see it, all right, and ladies and gentlemen, this match is the most dangerous   
match that the Cartoon Wrestling Federation has ever had anywhere.  
  
CHIMEL: Ladies and gentlemen, this match, scheduled for one fall, is a special Japanese Death   
Match.  
  
Venus's music starts, and she comes out with Ari.  
  
JR: And here we go. This match is no countout, no disqualifications, and this is the Japanese   
Death Match. And as this is the first time we've seen this in a CWF ring, we have seen it in a   
lot of other rings, and let me tell you, it don't get any bigger and more dangerous than this.   
Get ready for a slobberknocker, folks.   
  
KING: You're not kidding, JR!! Bombs under the ring, and barbed wire surrounding the ring ropes.   
Like they CAN get ready for this.  
  
JR: Plus, they will be weapons surrounding the ring itself, and that was the stipulation that   
our president, Ari, made for this match, ladies and gentlemen.  
  
Jupiter's music starts, and she now comes down to the ring w/ GK.  
  
JR: In a moment, the most dangerous type of mind in the history of the CWF will be underway.  
  
KING: Do you know of the many people trying to stop this match from happening?!  
  
JR: Oh, I know about it, all right, and we are set to go here. The referee, Tim White, is in   
just as much danger as the wrestlers are in this match.  
  
KING: Look at Sailor Jupiter.  
  
JR: Jupiter throwing some of those weapons into the ring. My God, what a match this will be, and   
the ref rings the bell, and this match is officially underway, and Venus gets that trash can,   
AND DOWN ON THE HEAD OF JUPITER WENT THAT TRASH CAN!!  
  
KING: Venus is hot, and she knows what to do, I guess.  
  
JR: Venus, taking Jupiter now, wait a minute, Jupiter picks Venus up...AND DROPS HER ONTO THE   
BARBED WIRE THAT SURROUNDS THE RING ROPES, AND VENUS GOES DOWN!! JUPITER, NOW, GETTING THAT   
COOKIE SHEET, AND DOWN ON THE HEAD OF VENUS WITH IT!!  
  
KING: WHERE ARE THE BOMBS?!  
  
JR: I HOPE THAT WE WILL NEVER KNOW WHERE THOSE THINGS ARE!! JUPITER BACK WITH VENUS, AND A SIPNE   
BUSTER THAT TIME!! JUPITER NOW, GOING TO GET A STEEL CHAIR, AND SHE BRINGS IT INTO THE RING!!   
AND DOWN ON THE HEAD, AND NOW DOWN ON THAT ELBOW IS THAT CHAIR RIGHT ONTO SAILOR V!!  
  
KING: THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE SO FAR!!  
  
JR: AND NOW SAILOR JUPITER GETTING VENUS BACK...VENUS WITH A BACK BODY DORP ON JUPITER...  
  
Jupiter lands, and then some of the ring explodes.  
  
JR: OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!!  
  
KING: THERE'S ONE OF THEM!!  
  
JR: JUPITER LANDED, AND I GUESS SHE GOT THAT BLAST ALL RIGHT!! ONE OF THOSE BOMBS HIT JUPITER   
RIGHT IN THE BACK!!  
  
KING: AND LOOK AT VENUS!!  
  
JR: VENUS GOING TO THE TOP TURNBUCKLE WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR, AND SHE'S PUTTING THAT THING TO HER   
FRONT TORSO THERE, AND...A FROG SPLASH WITH THAT STEEL CHAIR ON VENUS'S TORSO RIGHT ONTO   
JUPITER!!  
  
KING: I'M BEGINNING TO THINK THAT TIM WHITE KNOWS WHERE THE BOMBS ARE BEFORE ANYONE ELSE!!  
  
JR: THAT MAY BE RIGHT!! VENUS NOW, WITH SAILOR J, AND NOW IRISH WHIP INTO THE BARBED WIRE, AND   
NOW VENUS, RUBBING HER FACE RIGHT INTO THAT BARBED WIRE!!  
  
KING: SHE'S TRYING TO OPEN UP A GASH ON HER!!  
  
JR: AND SHE'S DOING IT, AND A BELLY TO BACK SUPLEX ON JUPITER, AND JUPITYER IS IN BAD SHAPE IN   
THE EARLY GOING HERE!!  
  
KING: VENUS IS SURPRISING ALL OF US HERE!!  
  
JR: AND...OH, WAIT A MINUTE, JUPITER HAS A STEEL GARAGE DOOR PIECE...AND SHE FLUNG IT AT VENUS,   
AND IT HIT HER STRAIGHT IN THE FACE.,..OH MY LORD, THERE'S ANOTHER BOMB THERE, AND THAT GOT HER   
RIGHT IN THE FACE, AS WELL!!  
  
KING: OH MY GOD!!  
  
JR: SAILOR V HAS GOTTA BE IN PAIN AFTER THAT!! JUPITER NOW, TAKING THAT HAIR OF HERS AND YANKING   
THAT HAIR!!  
  
KING: WE HAVE A CATFIGHT NOW!!  
  
JR: AND JUPITER, TAKING VENUS TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE RING WITH THAT HAIR!! VENUS NOW, TRYING   
TO GET BACK UP!!  
  
KING: DO YOU THINK THAT THERE ARE MORE BOMBS TO BE FOUND?!  
  
JR: I'M SURE THERE ARE!! Venus now, with Sailor Jupiter, and Venus with A POWER BOMB, AND...UH   
OH!!! DON'T DO IT VENUS!!  
  
KING: A LOW BLOW CAN HARM A WOMAN IF SHE HARMS THAT AREA!!  
  
JR: A DESPERATE MOVE HERE, AND....OH MY GOD!! VENUS, WITH THAT LOW BLOW THERE, AND THE WAY SHE   
DID IT WOULD HURT ANY WOMAN!! WE SAW IN THE WWF HOW MAE YOUNG WAS HURT BY THAT ,MOVE FROM BUH   
BUH RAY, AND NOW WE'VE SEEN IT HERE!! VENUS NOW, WITH SAILOR JUPITER!!  
  
KING: WHAT IS SHE GONNA DO WITH HER?!  
  
JR: I DON'T KNOW, BUT JUPITER IS IN TROUBLE HERE, AND VENUS IS COMING OUT HERE NEAR US, AND NOW   
THIS MATCH HAS BECOME THE NORMAL HARDCORE RULES TYPE MATCH...OH, WAIT A MINUTE, JUPITER NOW, IN   
THAT SMALL CART OF WEAPONS, AND NOW VENUS....SEND THAT THING INTO THE STEEL STEPS, AND JUPITER   
GOT SEND INTO THERE, AND ALL OF THOSE WEAPONS LANDED ON HER!!  
  
KING: UNBELIEVABLE!!  
  
JR: WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT IS VENUS DOING NOW!!  
  
KING: SHE'S GOING UNDER THE RING FOR SOMETHING...OH MY GOD!!  
  
JR: VENUS HAS GOT ONE OF THOSE BOMBS!!  
  
KING: HOW IN THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT UNHOOKED FROM THE RING!!  
  
JR: I'M TRYING TO ASK MYSELF THAT QUESTION, AND NOW VENUS, TAKING THAT BOMB TO THE SURFACE OF   
THE RING!! OH MY GOD, AND YOU THOUGHT THAT THE BLAST WAS DANGEROUS ENOUGH FROM UNDER THE RING!!  
  
KING: VENUS IS GETTING JUPITER BACK INTO THAT RING!! OH MY GOD!!  
  
JR: TIM WHITE, FOR GOD SAKES, STOP THIS THING!! THIS IS GOING TOO FAR!! AND VENUS HAS JUPITER TO   
THE TOP ROPE, AND A SENTON POWER...MY GOD!!! THE BOMB BLASTED BOTH OF THEM!!  
  
KING: ONE OR BOTH OF THEM HAS GOT TO BE DEAD!!  
  
JR: MY GOD!! AND THERE ARE NO COUNTOUTS, THERE MUST BE A WINNER HERE, BUT I'M STARTING TO WONDER   
THAT, AFTER THAT, IF THE REF IS DOING THE RIGHT THING TO LET THIS MATCH CONTINUE HERE, AND BOTH   
OF THEM ARE MOVING, AND LOOK AT THEIR FACES AFTER THAT!!  
  
KING: BOTH VENUS AND JUPITER'S FACES ARE COVERED IN THAT RED BLOOD, OH MY GOD!!  
  
JR: VENUS AND JUPITER NOW, SLUGGING IT OUT, AND IT AMAZES ME THAT THEY ARE STANDING AFTER THAT,   
AND JUPITER SENDS SAILOR V DOWN!!  
  
KING: AND SHE'S GOING UNDER THE RING!!  
  
JR: NO MORE BOMBS, PLEASE...OH, THAT'S NO BETTER!!  
  
KING: SHE HAS A TABLE!!  
  
JR: THAT TABLE IS WHAT JUPITER IS TAKING INTO THE RING, AND...UH OH!!  
  
KING: SHE HAS A LADDER NOW!! AHHH!!  
  
JR: AND SHE'S TRYING TO GET SOME OF THE BARBED WIRE FROM THE RING ROPES, AND SHE GOT SOME FROM   
THE NEAR SIDE'S BOTTOM ROPE HERE!!  
  
KING: THIS MATCH IS BECOMING ONE THAT THE FRONT OFFICE WILL BE SURE NOT TO DO AGAIN!!  
  
JR: AND NOW JUPITER, SETTING THAT TABLE UP, AND NOW SETTING THAT LADDER UP FULL SCALE, BUT WHAT   
ABOUT THE BARBED WIRE!! UH OH!! SHE'S SETTING THAT WIRE UNDERNEATH THE TABLE!!   
  
KING: THIS CAN'T BE GOOD AT ALL!!  
  
JR: AND JUPITER, GETTING VENUS BACK UP, AND TAKING HER UP...WAIT A MINUTE, VENUS IS PUNCHING   
JUPITER, AND A SUPLEX, MISSING THAT TABLE BY A MILE!!  
  
KING: THIS IS THE CHANCE  
  
JR: SAILOR VENUS IS TAKING JUPITER UP ON THAT LADDER NOW, AND SHE'S REACHING THE TOP OF THAT   
LADDER, AND IF THAT...OH MY GOD, WE UNDERSTAND THAT THERE'S A BOMB WHERE THAT TABLE AND STUFF   
IS!!  
  
KING: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!  
  
JR: SOMEONE JUST TOLD ME, AND VENUS IS BEING TOLD THAT BY ARI, AS SHE WOULD WANT TO!! AND HERE   
WE GO!! MY GOD, DON'T...  
  
KING: JR, SHE'S STILL GETTING READY FOR THIS...  
  
JR: VENUS, WASTING SOME TIME HERE!! LOOK AT BOTH OF THESE TWO!! THEY HAVE SUFFERED ALL THAT THEY   
COULD HAVE!! THEIR FACES ARE COVERED IN BLOOD, THEIR CLOTHES ARE STAINED, THEY HAVE PUT THEIR   
OWN LIVES ON THE LINE HERE, AND THIS IS...  
  
KING: WHAT IS VENUS SAYING?!  
  
JR: SHE'S SAYING THAT...SHE CAN'T DO THIS?!  
  
KING: WHY NOT?!  
  
JR: SHE'S SAYING THAT SHE...IT'S NOT WORTH THIS MUCH!!  
  
KING: WHAT?! WHAT IS SHE TRYING TO SAY?!  
  
JR: SHE'S BASICALLY SAYING THAT IT NOT WORTH TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER TO END THIS THING!!   
DISCRECTION HAS WON OVER VENUS HERE!! BUT JUPITER IS RECCOPERATING!!  
  
KING: ARI IS SCREAMING TO VENUS TO DO IT!!  
  
JR: HE'S ASKING WHY IS SHE NOT DOING IT, AS WELL AS WE ARE HERE!! I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS AT   
ALL!!  
  
KING: NEITHER DO I, JR!! HEY, VENUS, LOOK AT WHAT JUPITER HAS DONE TO YOU!!   
  
JR: KING, I DON'T THINK VENUS WAS THINKING OF THIS!! I DON'T THINK THIS WAS WHAT SHE HAD IN MIND   
AT ALL, AND JUPITER IS PUNCHING VENUS HERE, AND JUPITER DOESN'T REALIZES THAT VENUS SAVED HER   
FROM A DAMNING FATE, BUT JUPITER IS ABOUT TO...WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
KING: DON'T TELL ME DISCRETION IS GETTING TO JUPITER, TOO!!  
  
JR: JUPITER IS ON THAT LADDER, BUT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GO THAT FAR, EITHER!! HER INTENTION WAS   
TO TEACH VENUS A LESSON BECAUSE OF THAT BETRAYL A FEW MONTHS AGO, BUT SHE NEVER ONCE THOUGHT   
THAT IT WAS GONNA COME DOWN TO...WAIT A MINUTE....THE DUDLEY BOYZ!!  
  
KING: WHAT IN THE WORLD?!  
  
JR: THE DUDLEY BOYZ, D-VON AND BUH BUH, ARE TAKING THAT LADDER...AND TIPPING IT, AND...OH MY   
GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!! BUH BUH AND D-VON JUST...  
  
KING: WHY THE HELL...?!  
  
JR: WHAT IN THE HELL ARE THE DUDLEYS OUT HERE!! IN ANY CASE, THAT'S THE END RESULT!!  
  
KING: THEY WENT INTO THERE ANYWAYS!!  
  
JR: THEY BOTH WENT DOWN, AND THEY ARE HURT!! THEY BOTH COULDN'T DO WHAT THEY WANTED TO DO   
BECAUSE TO THEM, IT WASN'T WORTH IT!! BUT NOW THE DUDLEY BOYZ BASICALLY SAID THAT IF THEY WON'T   
DO IT, THEY WILL!!  
  
KING: THEY BOTH WIMPED OUT ON US!!  
  
JR: OH, KING, I DON'T THINK THAT WAS THE CASE HERE!! THEY WERE GREAT FRIENDS BFORE THAT INCIDENT   
LAST MONTH!! I THIK THAT WAS ONE OF THE MANY REASONS WHY THEY DIDN'T DO IT, AND NOW SAILOR   
JUPITER, IS STRUGGLING TO GET TO THE TOP ROPE HERE, BUT WE NEED SOME ANSWERS!! I KNOW THAT IF IT   
WAS ANY OTHER PERSON, THESE TWO WOULD NOT THINK TWICE ABOUT DOING WHAT THEY WERE GONNA DO, BUT   
THESE TWO, I THINK, THEY WERE ABLE TO THINK TWICE ABOUT IT!! AND JUPITR...JUPITER SAULT, AND IF   
SHE COVERS VENUS, THIS THING IS OVER, AND SHE HAS GOT THE COVER, ONE, TWO, THREE!!! THIS THING   
IS OVER, SAILOR JUPITER IS YOUR WINNER, BUT THERE ARE QUESTIONS THAT NEED TO BE ANSWERED HERE!!  
  
KING: I SAY, AND ANOTHER QUESTION IS WHY DID THE DUDLEY BOYZ DO WHAT THEY DID?!  
  
JR: JUST ANOTHER PART OF THE PUZZLE IF YOU ASK ME!! WHAT DID THEY HAVE TO DO IN ALL OF THIS?!   
WE'LL TRY TO GET SOME ANSWERS, AS THE NEW GUY IS STANDING BY WITH ARI!! NEW GUY!!  
  
NEW GUY: ARI, WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED THERE?!  
  
ARI: I DON'T KNOW, AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!! I'M GLAD THE DUDLEYS CAME IN, BECAUSE SHE   
BASICALLY WIMPED OUT ON ALL OF US!! GET OUT OF MY FACE!! [he exits]  
  
Switch to King Kai with Green Knight  
  
KAI: Green Knight, during thish match, Jupiter shaid that it washn't worth doing what she wash   
gonna do!! You're reaction.  
  
GK: I don't know!! We won the match. That's all that matters right now!! This is overwith, but   
yes, I do need some questions answered, but I think my main concern is that my girl, Jupiter,   
won this thing!!  
  
JR: Well, I guess we still have all of our questions intact...  
  
Switch to Michael Cole with the Dudley Boyz.  
  
COLE: Dudleys, why did you do that?! What in the hell were you thinking about?!  
  
DVON: If they want to wimp out on us and say that they have discretion, man, we don't know the   
meaning of the word!! If you want to be a yellow coward about it, we'll be in there, and we'll   
do better than those two wimps will ever do!!  
  
RAY: That's r-r-r-r-r-r-r--r-r-r-r-right.  
  
Switch back to ringside.  
  
JR: So, as they get this ring back to it's original shape, I think that only one question was   
answered in all of this.  
  
KING: Well, somehow, I'm thinking that Jupiter and Venus were, in a way, still caring about one   
another, and I think that when they found out about that bomb and everything that was there,   
both Venus and Jupiter got some second thoughts about it, but even I am lost as to why this   
happened the way it did.  
  
JR: Well, ladies and gentlemen, coming up next, it's gonna take a while to get this ring back in   
order, and the Moon Kingdom Street Fight is up next. Serena Sommers against Chris Jericho, and   
we understand that this is gonna take place in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, King.  
  
KING: That is right, and that is basically what this street fight is.   
  
JR: Well, this is all happening because of what Y2J did to Reenie this past Monday on RAW IS   
WAR!! Serena daughter, Reenie's hand was broken thanks to Y2J smashing it with a hammer.  
  
KING: You ain't kidding, and Serena took one look at that hand, and the most angry look that   
could've been on ANYONE'S face came over her that at that time.  
  
JR: As you may know by now, Serena is a very cheery, very nice and caring person. However, you   
don't harm who she cares about the most, and her daughter, Reenie, is a big time no no to hurt.   
She is uncontrollable, and rightfully so, when she's around someone who harms her family or   
friends, especially one who she gave birth to. And Y2J has done what she despises, which is   
harming those that she loves!!  
  
Switch to Kevin Kelly with Serena.  
  
KEVIN: I wound never think that I would be interviewing you in a pre-match spectical, Serena,   
but I am right now. Serena, are you the least bit worried about all of this?!  
  
SERENA: HELL NO!!! JERICHO, YOU HARM MY GOD DAMN DAUGHTER!! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T LIVE   
TO SEE TOMMORROW!! Y2J, YOUR ASS IS MINE TONIGHT!! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT YOU FEEL TWICE AS   
MUCH PAIN AS YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER, REENIE!!  
  
KEVIN: Okay, JR, back to you.  
  
Switch back to ringside.  
  
JR: Well, ladies and gentlemen, a portal is taking each of these two superstars onto the Moon   
Kingdom, and as soon as they do, we will take you to that street fight.  
  
KING: Are they gonna get any air up there?!  
  
JR: I bet that they will, and plenty, although I personally think on Y2J's side that that will   
not help him at all, as he is looking to get his ass kicked from my point of view!!  
  
They switch it to the Moon Kingdom, where Serena and Y2J are ready.  
  
SERENA: COME ON, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!! LET ME KICK YOUR ASS!!  
  
KING: OH MY GOD!!  
  
JR; AND THERE'S Y2J, AND THE FIGHT IS ON HERE!! SERENA IS HAMMERING AWAY AT Y2J HERE!!   
  
KING: SHE'S JUST POUNDING AWAY AT HIS FACE!!  
  
JR: AND SERENA HAS THAT SLAB OF GRANITE, AND...SHE BROKE IT ON Y2J'S SKULL!!  
  
KING: OH MY GOSH!! I THINK YOU'RE RIGHT!! SHE IS UNCONTROLLABLE TO SOMEONE WHO DID WHAT JERICHO   
DID!!  
  
JR: SERENA, TAKING Y2J TO THAT GUARD WALL THERE, AND KICKS TO THE MIDSECTION!! AND NOW A KNEE TO   
THE MIDSECTION OF JERICHO!! UH OH!!  
  
KING: SHE HAS A HAMMER OF HER OWN!!  
  
JR: SERENA HAS A HAMMER, AND...SMASHED Y2J'S HAND WITH IT!! THIS IS WHAT SHE MEANT AS HIM   
FEELING TWICE AS MUCH PAIN AS REENIE DID!!  
  
KING: DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID RIGHT BEFORE SEEING Y2J?!  
  
JR: I CERTANILY DID, AND I'M NOT REPEATING IT, EITHER!! I THINK THAT WE'VE ALL HEARD WHAT SHE   
SAID ABOUT Y2J, AND I COULDN'T AGREE MORE ON THAT COMMENT!! SERENA NOW, TAKING Y2J TO SCHOOL, AS   
NOW THEY ARE ENTERING THAT COMPLEX THERE, AND TO THE BALL ROOM THERE!!  
  
KING: I THOUGHT THAT THIS PLACE WAS DESTROYED!!  
  
JR: THEY REBULILT IT A WHILE BACK, BUT I'M THINKING THAT IF THESE TWO DESTROY EACH OTHER...ON   
MY, INTO THE RAIL OF THOSE STEPS THERE!! THESE TWO MIGHT DESTROY IT AGAIN WITH THEIR BARE HANDS   
AND EACH OTHER'S BODIES!! SERENA IS TAKING Y2J UP THE STAIRCASE HERE, AND THEY'RE NOT GOING UP   
TO MEET AND LOVED ONES, I KNOW THAT MUCH FOR SURE!! AND NOW SERENA....OH MY GOD!! Y2J WENT OVER   
THE GUARD RAIL, AND BACK ONTO THE FLOOR ON THE BOTTOM THERE, AND...OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE   
HELL?!!...SERENA, WITH AN ELBOW DROP OFF THE GUARD RAIL, MUCH TO THE STYLE OF SAILOR MERCURY'S   
DIVE OFF THE TITANTRON BACK AT WRESTLEMANIA, 1,2, 3!! THIS ONE'S OVER LIKE THAT, AND SERENA HAS   
DEFENDED HER FAMILY ONCE AGAIN HERE!!  
  
KING: THAT WAS OVER QUICKLY.  
  
JR: IT WAS INDEED, BUT I DIDN'T THINK THAT WOULD LAST TOO...OH WAIT A MINUTE, SERENA IS STILL   
POUNDING AWAY AT Y2J!! WHAT'S HAPPENING WITH THIS NOW?!  
  
KING: I DON'T KNOW, BUT THE REFEREES WANT THIS TO STOP NOW!!  
  
JR: THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND HERE!! SERENA HAS DEFENDED HER FAMILY, BUT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO   
LET JERICHO LIVE THAT MUCH LONGER!!  
  
KING: WE STILL HAVE SIX MATCHES TO GO!!!  
  
JR: THAT IS RIGHT, AND ONE OF THOSE MATCHES IS THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDERS SPOT MATCH!! TUXEDO   
MASK AND THE BRITISH BULLDOG, THE WINNER TO GET A TITLE SHOT AGAINST WHOEVER MIGHT BE THE   
CHAMPION AT THAT POINT AT THE 2000 ROYAL RUMBLE.  
  
KING: AND YOU FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THIS THING IS PERSONAL, ALL RIGHT!!  
  
JR: YEP, THIS HAS BEEN PERSONAL SINCE THREE WEEKS AGO!! IT WAS THE BRITISH BULLDOG AND THE MEAN   
STREET POSSE WHO STUFFED SERENA INTO A LOCKER AND LEFT HER THERE!!  
  
KING: AND THEN LATER, WE FOUND OUT THAT IT WAS PUTTING HER IN MORE DANGER THAN WE HAD THOUGHT!!  
  
JR: SHE WAS SUFFOCATING IN THAT THING, AND THAT'S WHEN MASK SAID TO HIM THAT THIS WAS PERSONAL   
AT THAT POINT!!  
  
Bell sounds.  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GETNLEMEN, THIS CONTEST, SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, IS FOR THE NUMBER ONE   
CONTENDERS SPOT AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE 2000 IN THE DENVER COLLISEUM IN DENVER, COLORADO!!  
  
The Bulldog's music starts, and he comes out to the ring.  
  
KING: And the Bulldog is gonna catch that car that is Tuxedo Mask here!!  
  
JR: Yeah, and something tells me that the British Bulldog will have a VERY long night ahead of   
him if he thinks that he's gonna have an easy ride in this match.  
  
KING: I'm sure that means for Tuxedo Mask as well, JR!! The Bulldog isn't that easy to beat,   
either, JR!!  
  
JR: You are right on that, but Mask is gonna have an easier time the Bulldog than the Bulldog   
will have with Mask.  
  
Tuxedo Mask's music starts playing, and he heads out to the ring.  
  
JR: And here we go, Tuxedo Mask against the British Bulldog. And this match is officially   
underway here!! The Bulldog, goes to immediate work on his rival in this match, Tuxedo Mask.   
Mask now, backed into a corner, and to work now is the Bulldog, and the bulldog turns his back   
on TM, not a very good thing to do, and....GOOD LORD ALL MIGHTY, MASK CAUGH THE BULLDOG WITH A   
HELL OF A CLOSELINE!!  
  
KING: I'll amit, that was poor judgment on the Bulldog's part. Tuxedo Mask is very much an   
oppertunist.  
  
JR: He sure is. He'll look for when you're the most vurnable, and now Mask, to work on the   
Bulldog, and irish whip to the far side, leap frog by Mask, and a scoop, and A BIG TIME SLAM   
THERE BY MASK!! Bulldog just got taken out of his game, and the Bulldog needs to get back into   
this is he plans to be going to the Royal Rumble as a number one contender. Mask, getting the   
Bulldog back to his feet, and let me tell you what, Mask is very well ready for this match, as   
another irish whip to the far side, and missing with the closeline, ducks underneath another   
one, and Mask...MISSING WITH THAT MISSLE DROP KICK!! BULLDOG TELEGRAPHED THAT ON BIG TIME!!  
  
KING: What did I tell you?! The Bulldog ain't easy to beat, either.  
  
JR: He sure as hell isn't, and now the Bulldog, with the scoop and a slam on tuxedo Mask, and   
now to the turnbuckle, and now we may see a suplex from the top, AND WE DO FROM THE BULLDOG, A   
COVER, AND A COUNT OF TWO BEFORE MASK KICKED OUT OF THAT ONE RATHER EASILY!!  
  
KING: The Bulldog may have to do a little more than that to win a match against someone like   
Mask there!!  
  
JR: Bulldog, now, with Mask, and a vertical suplex, and look at the strength of the British   
Bulldog!! Keeping him up there, letting all of that blood rush to his head there, and BRINGS   
MASK BACK DOWN FINALLY, AND NOW A COVER, A COUNT, AND A COUNT OF TWO THAT TIME, AS MASK BARLY   
GOT THAT RIGHT SHOLDER UP!! The Bulldog, doing a very good job of taking not only TM out of the   
game, but taking the crowd out of the game, as well, as Mask can draw that energy from the crowd   
and use it to his advantage. Bulldog now, with a scoop and a slam there, and now he's going to   
the ropes, and...MISSING WITH THE ELBOW THERE!! Good lord all mighty!! Mask has the time now to   
get back into this, and here comes the crowd, trying to get him back into this, and now he's   
back to his feet, and now he has the Bulldog back up, and THIS TIME CONNECTING WITH THE DROP   
KICK, AND SENT THE BULLDOG TO THE OUTSIDE!!  
  
KING: RIGHT NEAR US HERE!!  
  
JR: OH, LOOK OUT HERE, AND...DOWN ON OUR TABLE HERE!! MASK IS TRYING TO GET BACK INTO...OH MY,   
THE BULLDOG JUST SLASHED SODA IN HIS FACE, AND NOW SENDS HIM INTO THE UNFORGIVING STEEL STAPS,   
AND NOW CHARGING...MISSES WITH THAT KNEE, AND NOW MASK HAS A CHANCE TO GET BACK INTO THIS HERE!!  
  
KING: YOU WERE RIGHT!! MASK ISN'T EASY TO BEAT, EITHER!!  
  
JR: HE'LL GIVE YOU HIS WHOLE BODY, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! MASK, NOW, SENDING THE BULLDOG BACK   
INTO THE RING, AND A PILEDRIVER BY MASK THERE!! MASK NOW, WITH AN ELBOW TO THE STERNEM!! GETTING   
THE BULLDOG BACK UP, AND NOW...THE BULLDOG WITH A BLATIANT LOW BLOW, REFEREE MIKE KIOTA DIDN'T   
SEE A DAMN THING!!  
  
KING: HA HA!!  
  
JR: THE BULLDOG NOW, SETTING UP FOR THE RUNNING POWER SLAM...WAIT A MINUTE, LOOK WHO'S COMING   
OUT HERE!!  
  
KING: SERENA, AND THE BULLDOG HAS HIS BACK TURNED TOWARDS HER!!  
  
JR: SERENA HAS A CHAIR, AS WELL, AND SERENA IS...OH MY LORD!! HIT BULLDOG WITH THE STEEL CHAIR,   
AND NOW SHE'S WANTING MASK TO LAY THAT MOVE THAT HE CALLS THE ROSE THORN ON HIM, AND NOW   
HE....CONNECTS IT!!! THE ROSE THORN, AND NOW A COVER....1...........2............3!!!!  
  
KING: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!  
  
JR: TUXEDO MASK HAS WON THIS THING, GIVE THE HUGE ASSIST TO SERENA AND THAT STEEL CHAIR, AND NOW   
MASK IS GOING TO THE OUTSIDE TO MEET HER, AND NOW MASK AND SERENA ARE HAVING A PARTY, STARTING   
ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING HERE!!  
  
KING: LOOKATTHIS!!  
  
JR: SCOOP OF SERENA BY MASK, AND SHE'S BEING CARTED OUT OF HERE, KNOWING THAT MASK IS NOW THE   
NUMBER 1 CONTENDER FOR THE 2000 ROYAL RUMBLE!!  
  
KING: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! MASK WILL FACE EITHER THE ROCK OR GOKU IN DENVER!!  
  
JR: WELL, COMING UP NEXT IS THE OTHER REVENGE MATCH!! PETE GAS AND RODNEY OF THE MEAN STREET   
POSSEE WILL BE UP AGAINST QUEEN BERYL AND QUEEN SERENTY, AND WE UNDERSTAND THAT SERENITY WILL BE   
HER DISPITE THE INJURY THAT SHE SUBSTAINED LAST THURSDAY NIIGHT ON SMACK DOWN!!  
  
KING: THAT IS RIGHT, AND I COULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT HER FACE IN THAT CONDITION THAT IS WAS IN LAST   
THURSDAY, IT WAS THAT UNBELIEVABLE AND THAT BAD!!  
  
JR: AND I KNOW THAT YOU LIKE LOOKING AT HER FACE, AS DESPERATE AS YOU ARE, BUT I'LL AGREE THAT   
SHE DOES HAVE A VERY BEAUTIFUL FACE, BUT THAT WAS BEFORE THAT HAPPENED, AND LET ME TELL YOU   
SOMETHING, SHE HAS A LOT OF COURAGE, A LOT OF GUTS TO BE HERE COMPETING TONIGHT!!!  
  
KING: AND I'M THINKING THAT QUEEN BERYL IS GONNA DO WHATEVER IS POSSIBLE TO MAKE SURE THAT THEY   
WIN THIS MATCH, AND TO LET HER REST WHENEVER POSSIBLE.  
  
JR: She is actually wrestling against doctor's orders here.  
  
The Mean Street Possee's music starts up, and Pete Gas and Rodney comes out.  
  
KING: But let's talk about how tough the Mean Street Possee is. They may not even care if   
Serenity is at 100 percent, or at zero percent.  
  
JR: That is correct. They will beat on you no matter how hurt you are prior to the match. They   
will not even care, and that's what I am afraid of here. Pete Gas and Rodney are two thirds of   
one of the toughest groups in the CWF, the Mean Street Possee, from the streets of Greenich,   
Connecticut.  
  
KING: From the MEAN streets of Greenich, JR!! Get it right, will you?!  
  
JR: I apologize!! The MEAN streets of Grennich!!  
  
KING: That's BETTER!!  
  
JR: I'm sure it is!!  
  
Beryl's music starts, and she comes out.  
  
KING: Wait a minute, JR, I thought you said that Serenity was gonna be here, JR!!  
  
JR: That what I heard, but...  
  
Serenity then comes out. She has a bandage covering her entire right side of her face where it   
is battered from last Thursday.  
  
KING: Here she comes, and look at her face.  
  
JR: That bandage, as big as that thing is, covering up her entire right side of her face, and   
let me tell you what, there is no doubt in my mind that she has guts, that she has what it takes   
to be in this business.  
  
KING: More guts than BRAINS if you ask me. I think that Serenity, in her condition, should've   
stayed home, and listened to the doctors, but as you said, she has the guts to be here in her   
condition!!  
  
JR: She does, and Beryl knows it, as well. This team has been taking down teams left and right   
in this federation ever since they were formed a couple of weeks ago, and we had thought that   
the team wouldn't even happen in the first place, let alone last as long as it has, but it is   
lasting, and we are ready for this match, and here we go!! Beryl and Pete Gas to start things   
off here, and a lock up here to start it off, and a head lock by Pete Gas on the Negaverse Queen   
here!! Beryl sends Pete Gas to the ropes, and a shoulder block, nicely done by Beryl, and now a   
spin kick to the bread basket of Pete there.  
  
KING: I think that Pete Gas will have gas after that maneuver.  
  
JR: Beryl, now, with Pete, and A SWINGING NECK BREAKER THAT TIME on Pete Gas, and now Pete tags   
in Rodney, and HE JUST GOT INTRODUCED TO BERYL'S SIZE 14 HEEL THERE!!  
  
KING: And Rodney got put down by it.  
  
JR: Beryl now, sends Rodney to the ropes, far side, and a high cross body there!!  
  
KING: They can get you in all sorts of ways, JR!!  
  
JR: They sure can, and now Beryl with A SPINE BUSTER THAT TIME BY BERYL!! Beryl now, sends   
Rodney to the ropes, and now Beryl goes to the ropes, and corkscrew that time by Beryl off the   
ropes there!!  
  
KING: How did she do that!!  
  
JR: You tell me. Beryl now, with a belly to back suplex on Rodney, and she's asking Serenity if   
she wants to come in now, and you would bet to hell that she does, and Beryl tags her in, and   
now Serenity...WITH A HURRICURANA ON RODNEY, AND A FIREMAN'S CARRY THAT TIME!! SERENITY GOES TO   
THE ROPES, AND A SPINNING HEEL KICK BY SERENITY!!  
  
KING: She doesn't LOOK like an injured person.  
  
JR: These looks are VERY deceiving in that respect, King. Serenity, now, WITH AN ENZIGURY ON   
RODNEY, AND 1....2....AND A KICKOUT AT TWO BY RODNEY!! SERENITY NOW, TO THE TURNBUCKLE, AND A   
MOONSAULT BY SERTENITY!! 1, 2 AND ANOTHER KICKOUT AT TWO BY RODNEY!!  
  
KING: Maybe she wasn't as injured as we thought she was.  
  
JR: Maybe not, but it's still early in this match, and...RODNEY GIVES SERENITY A KICK IN THE   
STOMACH, AND A KICK TO THE LEFT SIDE OF THE FACE THERE!!  
  
KING: And maybe the Possee's trying to make her left side match her right side!!  
  
JR: With that kick, it would be a surprise to me if that wasn't their intentions. Rodney, now,   
with a face wrench, and...GOOD LORD!! That left side got introduced to the canvas rather hard,   
and now here comes Pete Gas back into here!! Remember, the winners of the match get a spot in   
the 2000 Royal Rumble!! Pete, now, with a rake of the eyes of Serenity there, and...oh, wait a   
minute, Pete gas, taunting the Negaqueen, and that's something that you don't want to do!! You   
don't want to get on her bad side, if you know what's good for you!! And that's what Pete Gas is   
doing!! And here she comes, and Earl Hebner is trying to get her out of the ring, his back   
turned to the Possee, bad idea from the referee, as they now make a double team on Serenity,   
working ....OH MY LORD, ONE OF THEM HIT THE RIGHT SIDE ONTO THAT TURBUCKLE, AND SERENITY IS IN   
THE MIDDLE OF THE RING AND DOWN, AND THE REF DIDN'T SEE A THING!!  
  
KING: UH OH!! NOW WE'LL SEE IF SERENITY CAN HAVE GUTS NOW!!  
  
JR: SHE NEEDS TO TAG TO HER PARTNER, QUEEN BERYL, AND SHE'S TRYING, AND PETE HAS A HOLD OFHER   
FOOT TO PREVERNT HER FROM TAGGING...AND THAT SHOE SLIPPED OFF AS WELL AS PETE'S HOLD!! AND...A   
TAG IS MADE, AND HERE COMES THE CALVARY!! BERYL SCOOPS UP PETE GAS, AND...USING HIM AS A   
BATTERING RAM AGAINST RODNEY AND A POWER SLAM ON PETE GAS, WILL THAT BE ALL, TWO, AND NO, AS   
PETE GAS KICKS OUT OF THAT ONE THERE!!  
  
KING: I can't believe that Serenity was that smart as to get her shoe off to break that hold of   
Pete Gas so she can make that tag to her partner!!  
  
JR: Great strategy on the part of the Moon Kingdom queen. But now it's the Negaverse Queen in   
there, and now Pete Gas is going to the ropes, and A TILT-A-WHIRL INTO A POWERBOMB THERE!!!   
1......2.....AND ANOTHER KICKOUT AT 2 BY PETE GAS!! I'll tell you, this Mean Street Possee, I am   
impressed by how they are able to keep in this match even though they are receving a pounding   
right now by Beryl and Serenity, and I am also surprised...uh oh, irish whip to the far side,   
and a scoop, and... A SPINNING PILEDRIVER!! OH MY GOD!!  
  
KING: WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!!  
  
JR: NOT ANYWHERE IN MY 20 YEARS IN THIS BUSNESS HAVE I SEEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT!! SHE SPUN HER   
SELF AROUND IN THAT PILEDRIVER!! AND 1....2.....AND THAT STILL DIDN'T PUT THIS MATCH IN THE   
BOOKS!!  
  
KING: You mean he kicked out of that?!  
  
JR: Exactly right!!   
  
KING: I guess the Possee wants to really win this thing!! Beryl and Serenity can't seem to put   
these guys away!! What is it gonna TAKE?!!  
  
JR: Beryl, now, back with Pete Gas, and now Beryl, with a scoop into a slam, and she's going to   
the top, not wasting any time, and....OH, RODLY TRIPPED UP BERYL ON THE TOP ROPE THERE, AND SHE   
SLIPPED AND LANDED ACKWARDLY, AND HERE COMES SERENITY...WITH A DROP KICK ON...OH MY GOD! RODNEY   
LANDED RIGHT IN FRONT OF US, AND NOW PETE GAS IS TRYING TO SET BERYL UP FOR A SUPERPLEX, AND   
SERENITY IS AT THE OPPOSITE TURNBUCKLE, AND HERE SHE COME, A JUMP UP...DOUBLE POWERBOMB OFF THE   
TOP ROPE!! PETE GAS WAS LOOKING FOR A SUPERPLEX, AND INSTEAD MET THE CANVAS FROM A REVERSAL!!   
SERENITY AND BERYL BOTH WITH GREAT CHEMESTRY, WAS ABLE TO PULL THAT ONE OFF PERFECTLY!!  
  
KING: How did Beryl know where where Serenity was at?!  
  
JR: Beats me, King!! Beryl now, going to Pete Gas, while Serenity is waiting on the top rope,   
and now....PSYCHODRIVER, ANS SERENITY....WITH A CORKSCREW MOONSAULT RIGHT AFTERWARDS, AND NOW A   
COVER, 2, AND RODNEY MAKES THE SAVE THERE!!  
  
KING: And if it wasn't for Rodney, this match would've been over!!  
  
JR: That's exactly right!! Rodney made the save, and now Beryl and Serenity....WITH A DOUBLE   
CLOSELINE ON RODNEY, AND BERYL SENDS RODNEY TO THE ROPES AND A SPINE BUUSTER, LANDING RODNEY ON   
PETE GAS, AND NOW BERYL SENDS SERENITY TO THE ROPES!!  
  
KING: WHAT IN THE...?!  
  
JR: SERENITY, TO THE NEAR SIDE, AND BERYL, PICKS SERENITY UP IN AN ATOMIC DROP POSITION....AND   
LAUNCHES HER INTHE AIR....AN IN-AIR SOMERSAULT INTO A FROG SPLASH ONTO BOTH INDIVIDUALS BY   
SERENITY, AND WHAT HELLATIOUSLY GREAT TEAMWORK THAT TIME!! MY GOD, AND A COVER, TWO, AND   
THREE!!! THIS MATCH IS OVER, AND BERYL AND SERENITY HAVE GOT SPOTS IN THE RUMBLE, AND THEY ARE   
NOW THE CONTENDERS FOR THE TAG TEAM TITLES!!  
  
KING: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!! I WANT TO SEE THAT MOVE AGAIN!! THAT WAS AMAZING!!  
  
JR: WE ARE GONNA SEE IT AGAIN!! I THOUGHT THAT BERYL WAS TURNING ON HER PARTNER THERE FOR A   
MINUTE, BUT INSTEAD, THAT WAS ONE OF THE BEST TEAM MOVES THAT I HAVE SEEN IN A LONG TIME!!   
BERYL, SETTING UP SERENITY FOR WHAT LOOKED LIKE AN INVERTED ATOMIC DROP, AND THEN SHE LAUNCHES   
SERENITY, AND SERENITY DOES A 360 IN THE AIR AND TURNS IT INTO A FLOG SPLASH!! NEVER SEEN   
ANYTHING LIKE...WAIT A MINUTE, HERE COMES JOEY ABS, AND JOEY ABS IS WORKING THAT CHAIR ON BERYL   
AND BERYL IS DAMN NEAR OUT OF IT, AND ALL THREE MEMBERS OF THE POSSEE ARE WORKING ON BERYL AND   
SERENITY, AND NOW HERE COMES THE BRITISH BULLDOG. BERYL IS OUT LIKE A LIGHT, AND NOW THE BULLDOG   
IS IN THE RING!! HE'S NOT HAPPY AFTER WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER TONIGHT IN HIS MATCH WITH TUXEDO   
MASK, AND NOW HE'S SAYING TO HOLD SERENITY DOWN...OH MY GOD, HE'S GOT THAT CHAIR, AND THAT SIDE   
WHERE SERENITY'S FACE IS HURT IS EXPOSED, AND THE BULLDOG, NO ,NO NO!!!....OH MY GOD!!! THE   
BULLDOG NAILED THAT CHAIR SHOT RIGHT SQUARE WHERE THAT BANDAGE IS ON HER FACE, AND NOW HE'S   
SAYING TO THE POSSEE TO GET OUT OF THE RING!!  
  
KING: OH MY GOD, JR, HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!!  
  
JR: MY GOD, STOP THIS!! AND AGAIN ONTO THAT INJURED FACE, AND LISTEN TO SERENITY!!  
  
SERENITY: [without a mic and screaming to the top of her lungs] HELP!!! PLEASE!!! AAHHHHHHH!!!   
MY FACE!!  
  
JR: AND WHAT IS THE BULLDOG...OH MY GOD, HE'S REMOVING THAT BANDAGE, EXPOSING THAT INJURED   
FACE!!  
  
KING: OH MY GOD, LOOK AT IT!! EHHHH!!  
  
JR: AND THE BULLDOG.....WITH A KNEE RIGHT TO THAT FACE...OH MY GOD, HE'S GOT HANDCUFFS!! FOR GOD   
SAKES, SOMEONE STOP THIS!! THE BULLDOG, CUFFING HER HANDS...NO, WAIT A MINUTE, HE'S CUFFING HER   
FEET TOGETHER TOO!! SHE CAN'T GO ANYWHERE, AND SHE CAN'T PROTECT HERSELF, AND BULLDOG HAS THAT   
CHAIR AGAIN, AND BULLDOG IS MAKING SURE THAT SERENITY CAN'T MOVE WORTH A DAMN!! AND ...AGAIN TO   
THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE FACE, AND AGAIN!!  
  
KING: OKAY OKAY, THIS IS ENOUGH!!  
  
JR: AND THE POSSEE IS HOLDING BACK ALL THE REFEREES AND OFFICIALS WHO ARE TRYING TO STOP THIS!!   
THE REFS CAN'T DO ANYTHING, AND BERYL IS STILL OUT HERE!! THE BULLDOG!!  
  
KING: SERENITY HAS TEARS IN HER EYES!! SHE'S CRYING, JR!!  
  
JR: SHE CRYING BOTH IN PAIN AND IN FEAR... OH NO!! THE BULLDOG IS AIMING RIGHT WHERE HER FACE   
HIT THE RAMP LAST THURSDAY WITH THAT CHAIR, AND...DOWN REPEATLY ON THE FACE OF SERENITY, RIGHT   
WHERE SHE'S INJURED!!  
  
KING: THIS IS NOT RIGHT, JR, SOMEONE NEEDS TO STOP THIS, BUT I DON'T SEE ANYONE NEAR ENOUGH THE   
BULLDOG TO STOP THIS!! AND LOOK AT HER FACE NOW!!  
  
JR: SHE'S BLEEDING, THAT RAW SKIN ON SERENITY FROM THAT HIT IS BEING DAMAGED MORE, AND BERYL IS   
STARTING TO COME TO, AND THE BULLDOG SEES HER, AND....A ROG SPLASH WITH THAT CHAIR ON HER RIGHT   
CHEEK!!! AND THAT HAD TO SMASH SERENITY'S FACE, GOD DAMN IT!! SERENITY WILL NEVER BE THE SAME   
AFTER THAT ONE!!  
  
SERENITY: [still without a mike] MY FACE!! IT'S BURNING UP!!! PLEASE!!! IT'S BURNING UP!! HELP,   
PLEASE **loud sob** PLEASE HELP ME!!!  
  
KING: OH MY GOD!!  
  
JR: THE BULLDOG IS SAYING THAT HE'S NOT DOING ANYTH...OH NO, ANOTHER FLROG SPASH, SAME AREA,   
SOME CRUDENTIALS!! AND NOW THE BULLDOG HIGHTAILS IT OUT OF THE RING, AND NOW THE REFS ARE COMING   
INTO THE RING TO HELP SERENITY, THE POSSEE HAS LEFT THE ARENA!!  
  
KING: GOOD GOD!!  
  
JR: YEAH, IT TAKES A TRUE MAN TO HARM A DEFENSLESS PERSON LIKE THAT, NOW DOES IT, BULLDOG, AND   
NOW BERYL IS ASKING FOR THE REFS TO CLEAR THE AREA...UH OH!!  
  
KING: SHE DOESN'T LOOK TO HAPPY!!  
  
The camera pans straight into Beryl's face. She turns her head to the Bulldog. NUFF SAID!!  
  
KING: Look at that look!!  
  
JR: I wouldn't want to be the Bulldog right now, and listen to the Bulldog bad mouthing Beryl!!  
  
KING: She's standing tall, and looking dead at the Bulldog!! Look at her face.  
  
JR: I see that anger, that temper!! The Bulldog has hurt Serenity, and...HERE COMES BERYL AFTER   
THE BULLDOG, AND THE FIGHT IS ON, AND BERYL SMASHES BULLDOG'S HEAD WITH THAT CHAIR, AND BACK   
TOWARDS THE BALCONY OF THE BALTIMORE ARENA THERE!! AND HARD PUNCHES TO THE STOMACH OF THE   
BULLDOG!! AND THE REFEREES ARE TRYING TO BREAK THESE TWO UP, AND LISTEN TO BERYL SCREAM RIGHT AT   
THE BULLDOG!!  
  
BERYL: [screaming to the top of her lungs] WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF!! COME ON, BULLDOG!! COME ON,   
YOU MOTHER FUCKING COWARD!!  
  
KING: OHMYGOD!!  
  
JR: BERYL IS ANGRY, ALL RIGHT!!  
  
KING: KIDS ARE WATCHING THIS!! WHAT DO YOU THINK PARENTS WILL SAY ABOUT THAT?!!  
  
JR: WELL, WHO CARES RIGHT NOW, BERYL IS IRATE!! THE BULLDOG HURT HER FRIEND, AND THE BULLDOG IS   
TRYING TO GET BACK AT BERYL!! BERYL, SAYING SOME CHOICE WORDS TO THE BULLDOG OF WHAT SHE THINKS   
ABOUT HIM!!  
  
KING: CHOICE WORDS ARE AN UNDERSTATEMENT!!  
  
JR: AND NOW BERYL IS GOING BACK IN THE RING TO TEND TO HER FRIEND, SERENITY HERE!!  
  
KING: Well, notherless of Beryl's rather colorful way of describing the Bulldog, I think that he   
might have deserved it after what he did to Queen Serenity!!  
  
[start CWF promo]  
  
ANN.: Are you ready for the new millennium!!  
  
JR: FOLKS!! IT DOESN'T GET ANY BIGGER THAN THIS!!  
  
ANN.: Are you ready for the future!!  
  
COLE: THE BEST ACTION ADVENTURE SERIES ON TV!!  
  
ANN.: ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE!! CWF ROYAL RUMBLE 2000, THE FIRST PAY PER VIEW OF THE NEW   
MILLENIUM!! PRESENTED LIVE BY PLAYSTATION!! LIVE IN YOUR WORLD, PLAY IN OURS!! JANUARY 23RD FROM   
THE SOLD OUT DEVER COLLISEUM IN DENVER, COLORADO, AND ONLY ON PAY-PER-VIEW!!  
  
[end CWF promo]  
  
JR: The Royal Rumble, this Jamuary 2000, and yes, The Cartoon Wrestling Federation is Y2K   
compliant!!  
  
KING: Well, I'm still recovering from that statement that Beryl said about the Bulldog, but he   
may have deserved it...  
  
Switch to the back, where Kevin Kelly is standing by with the Bulldog.  
  
KEVIN: Bulldog, what in the hell possessed you to do THAT?!  
  
BULLDOG: That slut, Serenity, will get her ass kicked by the British Bulldog, no two ways about   
it!! She wants to say that my bark is way more worse than my BITE?! Serenity, you saw my BITE,   
and you now know that my....  
  
Beryl all of a sudden attacks the Bulldog from behind.  
  
JR: WAIT A MINUTE!! QUEEN BERYL IS ATTACKING THE BULLDOG!!! GET HIM, BERYL!!  
  
KING: WHAT?! JR, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!  
  
JR: THE BULLDOG IS A LOWLIFE FROM MY POINT OF VIEW FOR DOING THAT, AND YES, I DO AMIT [as the   
come back to ringside] THAT WHAT BERYL SAID WAS NOT WHAT I PERSONALLY WOULD SAY TO THE ASSHOLE,   
BUT I THINK THAT THAT FITS THE BILL OF WHAT THE BULLDOG IS!!  
  
KING: In other words, Beryl has more guts to use more colorful words than you are.  
  
JR: Well, I wouldn't say what SHE said, and I don't think that she was thinking of decency when   
she was going after the Bulldog, that's for damn sure, and I am also sure that decency was not   
in anyone's mind when our next match was made!! For weeks now, James has been transforming into   
some sick and demented man, that's for damn sure. Jessee has tried her best to live the life she   
has wanted with Daniel, but now, it all comes down to this. If Daniel wins this Love Her or   
Leave Her match, then james with zone out of that relationship. However, if James is the victor,   
then not only can Daniel not see Jessee again, but he cannot see his kid EVER!! Now you know   
what we are talking about when we say that this is the sickest stipulation that I personally   
have heard about in my 20 damn years in this business. Here's a look at why we are at this   
point!!  
  
[start flashback]  
  
Back to Survivor Series...  
  
JR: ...Daniel is ready to get himself DQ'ed here!!  
  
However, he turns around...AND HITS BUTCH WITH THE CHAIR!!  
  
JR: WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
KING: WHAT IN THE...?!  
  
JR: ...A TRUE DOUBLE POWERBOMB FROM THE TOP ROPE!! 1.........2.........3!!!! JESSIE AND JAMES   
HAVE WON THIS THING, BUT WHY DID DANIEL DO THAT FOR!!  
  
....Daniel raises his hands...WITH JESSIE AND JAMES!!  
  
JR: YES!! YES!! DANIEL IS BACK WHERE HE BELONGS!! ....NOW TEAM ROCKET IS STRONGER THAN EVER!!  
  
To RAW the following night...  
  
JESSIE: LAST NIGHT, THAT SURVIVOR SERIES MATCH!! BUTCH, CASSIDY, GIOVANNI, YOU HAVE GOTTEN WHAT   
YOU DEFNINITLY DESERVED!! AND DANIEL, I WANT TO BE THE FIRST TO SAY TO YOU, WELCOME BACK TO THE   
TRUE TEAM ROCKET!! [she...KISSES him on the cheek]  
  
JR: MY LORD!!  
  
KING: DID YOU SEE THAT!!  
  
JR: AN INNOCENT PECK ON THE CHEEK, BUT LOOK AT DANIEL!!  
  
KING: I THINK HE FEELS LIKE HE WAS IN A GENTLEMEN'S CLUB!!  
  
DANIEL: WELL, THANKS, JESS!! I LIKED THAT VERY MUCH!!  
  
JESSIE: OH, BABY, YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!!  
  
KING: AHHH HA HA HA HA!!  
  
JR: OH MAN!!  
  
KING: YOU DON'T THINK SHE'S TALKING ABOUT...!!  
  
JR: I WOULDN'T DOUBT IT!!  
  
DANIEL: WELL, THANKS FOR THE OFF..  
  
JAMES: WAIT A MINUTE!! JESSIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE GUY!! I MEAN, I KNOW YOU THINK HE'S   
HANDSOME, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU THOUGHT OF HIM LIKE THAT!!  
  
...DANIEL: JAMES, JAMES, JAMES!! RELAX!! WE WON'T GO TOO FAR NOW!!  
  
JAMES: THAT'S RIGHT, DANIEL, ...YOU'RE NOT GONNA RUIN IT FOR ME, SO YOU BETTER LAY OFF!!...IT'S   
OKAY WHEN YOU'RE IN HERE, BUT OUTSIDE THE RING, YOU KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER, DO YOU...  
  
JESSIE: JAMES, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!  
  
JAMES: ...SEE YOU TWO LATER!! [he just walks off]  
  
To Smack Down the following Thursday...  
  
JAMES: WE COULD'VE WON THAT MATCH IF YOU, DANIEL, WOULDN'T OF LET HER PUT HER HANDS ALL OVER YOU   
LIKE THAT!!...THIS TEAM IS GONNA BE NO MORE, AS LONG AS YOU STAY IN IT!!  
  
COLE: WHAT DOES HE MEAN?!  
  
JAMES: YOU WATCH IT, YOU SICKO, OR YOU WILL NO LONGER BE IN OUR GORUP!! YOU KEEP YOUR SLIMY   
LITTLE PAWS OFF OF HER, YOU GOT ME?!  
  
...He goes and SLAPS Daniel across the face.  
  
DANIEL:...IF YOU'RE GONNA START TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, THEN I'M GONNA ABSOLUTLY KICK YOUR ASS!!  
  
...JAMES: WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!! [he takes off his jacket and drops   
the mic]  
  
...JAMES: JESSIE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!! LET ME HANDLE THIS ASSHOLE!!  
  
JESSIE: ...WE'RE A TEAM, REMEMBER!!  
  
...JAMES: ...WELL, GET THIS!! [he gets over Jessie and hits Daniel HARD with a chair]  
  
...DANIEL: LL RIGH, YOU WANT THE FIGHT, TASTE THIS!!  
  
He swings the chair, intending for it to be for James, but James ducks it, and unfortunately,   
Daniel end up...HITTING JESSIE HARD WITH THE CHAIR!! SHE IS DOWN AND OUT!!  
  
...JAMES: JESSIE, WAKE UP!!  
  
DANIEL: COME ON, GIRL!! I'M SORRY!! COME ON, MAN!!   
  
To Smack Down three weeks ago...  
  
Switch to the back, where Jessie and Daniel are in a car...uhhhh...  
  
...COLE: THAT CAR HAS JESSIE AND DANIEL IN IT, AND IT'S ROCKING ALL THE WAY TO ALBEQUIRKIE!!  
  
...KING: ....NOW JESSIE AND DANIEL ARE...MAKING WHOOPIE!! HA HA HA!!  
  
JAMES: ...WELL, LET'S JUST SEE HOW YOUR LOVER WILL DO WHEN HE HAS A BASEBALL BAT IMPLANTED IN   
HIS HEAD!!  
  
JAMES: So, YOU ARE?!  
  
JESSIE: Yep, ...I'm.....PREGANT!!  
  
SERENA: [shocked] WOAH!!  
  
KING: OH MY GOD!!  
  
SERENA: WAIT JUST A GOD DAMN MINUTE!! DID SHE SAY WHAT I THOUGHT SHE SAID!!  
  
JAMES: YOU ARE?!  
  
JESSIE: YES!! I'M GONNA HAVE A BABY!!  
  
...With that, he GRABS JESSIE BY THE ARM, AND PUSHES HER BACK INTO THE FAR TURNBUCKLE.  
  
KING: HEY HEY HEY!!  
  
SERENA: WAIT A MINUTE, NOW!! SHE'S PREGANT, GOD DAMN IT!!  
  
JAMES: WHAT IF I MADE YOU PAY FOR THIS DEARLY, HUH?!  
  
JESSIE: [crying in fear] JAMES, PLEASE!! DON'T DO THIS!!  
  
...SERENA: WAIT A MINUTE, THERE'S DANIEL, AND...[Daniel gets into the ring and pushes James HARD   
away from Jessie] UH OH!!  
  
DANIEL: The trouble's gonna QUADRUPLE if you don't get away from her AND my child!!...I DID NOT   
STEAL HER FROM YOU AT ALL!! WE'RE STILL A TEAM, JAMES!!  
  
JAMES: ...GIVE ME THAT BLACK TR SHIRT, BECAUSE THE WHITE ONE IS GOING IN THE TRASH!!  
  
...SERENA: ...WOAH!! JAMES JUST TRIED TO GET A SHOT NEAR JESSIE STOMACH!!  
  
KING: OH MY GOD!!  
  
SERENA: ...I CAN'T BELIEVE THE AUDASSIDY OF JAMES TO TRY TO HURT THAT UNBORN CHILD!!   
  
KING: ...THAT WAS A LITTLE TOO MUCH IN MY EYES!!  
  
On Smack Down the following Thursday...  
  
BUTCH: Hey, James, your right where you belong...[extends hand]  
  
JAMES: [heard w/o a mike] Yeah it is....  
  
And finally, on the RAW this past Monday...  
  
JAMES: HEY, DANIEL!! YOU HEARD THAT I HAD A CHALLENGE THAT WILL END THIS FEUD THIS SUNDAY!! I   
WANT THIS TO BE A LOVE HER OR LEAVE HER MATCH!!...IF YOU WIN, I WILL STAY OUT OF YOUR BUSINESS,   
AND YOU CAN GO ON WITH YOURS AND JESSIE'S LIFE!!...IF I WIN, NOT ONLY MUST YOU CEASE SEEING HER   
AGAIN, BUT YOU WILL BE RESTRICTED FROM SEEING THAT CHILD OF YOURS...!!  
  
...DANIEL: JAMES, YOU STUPID...I WILL ACCEPT THAT CHALLENGE!!  
  
[end flashback]  
  
Switch to The New Guy with Daniel and Jesse  
  
NEW GUY: Daniel, I don't want to give out what I really feel about James right now, but I'm   
sure that you saw my Words of Wisdom column, and know what I think of him asking for such a   
match!! We are all scared that you will lose this match.  
  
DANIEL: Don't be!! I'm scared enough as it is, but you know, when I look into Jesse's eyes, I   
know that I'm gonna win this match for her as well as myself!! He can't keep me away from my own   
child. The one person in which I helped bring into this world. James, you think that you are   
some sort of big shot now that you've asked for this!! Well, you're NOT!! I will kick your ass,   
and I will make sure that you know how I am feeling right now!!  
  
Switch back to ringside. James' music starts, which is the WWF's Rebellion PPV starting music.   
When he comes out, he is met with an antorague of boos from the fans.  
  
JR: And here we go with this match, and folks, I do not like the sounds of anything in this   
match.  
  
KING: You know it more than anyone here, JR, about the way that I had felt about this side of   
Team Rocket ever since the CWF started in August. You know that I never liked them until   
recently. But I have to agree with you when I say that I will want Daniel to win this match,   
JR!!!!  
  
JR: I think that the New Guy spoke for all of us in his Words of Wisdom column in CWF.com   
[http://www.officialcwf.com]. I think all of the words that we were looking for he   
found in that column of his. Plus, the full recap of Armageddon will be up there as soon as this   
match is over. You will be able to react to the Pay Per View that is happening tonight.  
  
BG:.............JESSIE:PREPARE FOR TROUBLE...............DANIEL: MAKE IT DOUBLE!!!  
  
The crowd gets jakked as Daniel comes out with Jessie!!  
  
JR: AND HERE COMES THE ONES WHO WE WANT TO WIN, AND DANIEL HITS THE RING, AND HERE WE GO!!   
DANIEL WITH RIGHT HANDS, AND NOW TO THE ROPES GOES JAMES, AND A SPINNING HEEL KICK THAT CAUGHT   
JAMES RIGHT SQUARE IN THE CHIN, AND NOW TO THE TOP, AND BIG HANG TIME ON THE MOONSAULT THERE,   
AND NOW TO THE ROPES GOES DANEIL, AND A COUNTER OF THE LEAP FROG INTO A SPINE BUSTER!!! DANIEL   
IS ON FIRE, AND HE'S NOT GONNA STOP!!  
  
KING: HE WANTS TO GET THIS OVERWITH HERE!!  
  
JR: HE COULD BE WANTING TO END THIS QUICK AND FAST, AND HE'S UP ON THE TOP ROPE AGAIN, AND CROSS   
BODY....COUNTERED AND JAMES TURNED IT INTO A POWERSLAM!!  
  
KING: OHMYGOD!!!  
  
JR: 1...AND ONLY A COUNT OF ONE!!! JAMES NOW, MISSING WITH A CLOSELINE, AND BELLY TO BACK SUPLEX   
FROM DANIEL, AND NOW HE GOES TO THE OUTSIDE AND GRABS A CHAIR!!!  
  
KING: DON'T DO IT DANIEL, YOU'LL GET YOURSELF DQ'ED!! DON'T LET THE TEMPER GET TO YOU!!  
  
JR: YOUR RIGHT KING!! HE DOESN'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID AND GET HIMSELF DISQUALIFIED!!   
DANIEL, THOUGH, PUTS THE CHAIR DOWN...DROP KICK INTO THE BACK OF DANIEL AND HIS HEAD HIT THE   
RING POST, AND A BELLY TO BACK SUPLEX, COVER, 2, AND A KICKOUT BY DANIEL!!  
  
KING: I CAN'T EVEN KEEP TRACK OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED SO FAR!!!  
  
JR: ME EITHER, BUT RIGHT NOW, JAMES HAS THE SLIGHT BIT OF CONTROL, AND I'M AFRAID THAT'S ABOUT   
ALL THAT HE MAY NEED!!   
  
KING: DANIEL NEEDS TO GET BACK INTO THIS ONE...AHHH!!  
  
JR: DANIEL IS BACK ON HIS FEET, AND TO THE OUTSIDE GOES JAMES!!! JAMES IS TRYING HIS DAMEST TO   
GET DANIEL AWAY FROM JESSIE, AND HE THINKS THIS IS THE ONLY WAY HE KNOWS HOW!!   
DANIEL...INTORDUCES JAMES INTO THE STEEL BARRICADE, AND NOW....TO THE RING POST!! JAMES IS BEING   
MANHANDLED BY DANIEL, AS WE WANTED HIM TO DO, AND NOW BACK INTO THE RING, AND JAMES TO THE ROPES   
DUCKS UNDERNEATH A CLOSELINE, AND..INVERTED SWINGING NECK BREAKER BY JAMES, 2, AND A POWERFUL   
KICKOUT BY DANIEL!! ALL OF THESE FANS ARE CHEERING DANIEL ON!!  
  
KING: I DON'T WANT TO GIVE JAMES ANY IDEAS, BUT IN HIS CASE, HE NEEDS TO GET DANIEL TO SLOW   
DOWN!! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY HE'S GONNA TRULY TAKE CONTROL!!  
  
JR: DANIEL CAN GET YOU WITH HIS AGILITY AND QUICKNESS!! DANIEL IS A FAST LITTLE SON OF A GUN!!   
HE CAN TOPPLE THE STONG GUYS WITH A BLINK OF AN EYE!! DANIEL, THOUGH, IS BEING SLOWED DOWN BY   
JAMES, AND NOW, A VERTICAL SUPLEX THAT TIME BY JAMES, TWO, AND ANOTHER KICKOUT BY DANIEL.  
  
KING: THIS IS THE MISTAKE THAT JAMES IS MAKING!! HE'S DOING EVERYTHING FAST, AND THAT'S HOW   
DANIEL LIKES IT!! HE NEEDS TO SLOW DOWN THIS PACE THAT HE HAS HERE!! ONLY THEN CAN HE TRULY TRY   
TO WIN THIS MATCH, BUT THAT'S NOT SAYING THAT I ACTUALLY WANT HIM TO WIN!!  
  
JR: None of us do, at least not this match!! Daniel, now, back to his feet, and now James with a   
quick closeline, and now a camel clutch by James on Daniel, and King, I think he heard you,   
unforunatly!!  
  
KING: Really, unfortunatly!!  
  
JR: Jessie, trying to get his boyfriend and future father to come on and get back into this   
match, but James is trying to do the exact opposite!! Daniel will have to quicken the pace to   
what he had at the beginning of this match. Daniel reaches the ropes, and James breaks the hold   
at three, and Jessie, seeing if Daniel's okay there. James, now, getting Daniel to the middle of   
the ring, and...elbow to the knee, and A LEG WRENCH THERE!! This may be...no, Daniel too close   
to the ropes, still!!  
  
KING: His small figure can work past that in all cases!!  
  
JR: James, now, trying to put Daniel away, and.....A SHARP CHOP TO HIS THROAT, AND now to the   
turnbuckle!! Daniel....with a choke hold applied to him by James, and he has till the count of 5   
to get it off of him, and he's gonna utilize all the time he has!! Remember, he wants to slow   
down the pace of this match if he wants to win, as Daniel likes to use his speed to win the   
match!!  
  
KING: Right. James likes to use his strength more than his speed, while Daniel is the other way   
around!!  
  
JR: And now James to the middle turnbuckle, and...a hurricurana off the middle turnbuckle, and   
he has a roll up, two, and another kickout at two by Daniel!! Daniel is trying to get back into   
this match. James going...WAIT A MINUTE, ROLL UP, TWO, AND A KICKOUT BY JAMES!! I THOUGHT THAT   
DANIEL WOULD HAVE THE HUGE UPSET THERE!!  
  
KING: This is now starting to worry me!! James is getting the better of Daniel. Maybe I   
shouldn't of opened my big mouth!!  
  
JR: James, though, almost got beat by Daniel!! It was only a count of two, and the match   
continues here!! Daniel now, trying to quicken the pace, and getting some quick jabs, and   
quickening the pace...OHHH MY GOD!!! LOW BLOW THERE, THE REFEREE DIDN'T SEE IT!!  
  
KING: THAT'S GONNA SLOW DOWN ANY PACE DANIEL THOUGHT HE HAD!!  
  
JR: THAT SURE AS HELL IS!! James now, sends Daniel to the ropes, far side, missing with the   
closeline, and a tilt a whirl...INTO A HURICURANNA BY DANIEL!! NOWS THE CHANCE THAT DANIEL WAS   
NEEDING TO HAVE TO GET BACK INTO THIS MATCH AND QUICKEN THE PACE HERE!! DANEIL TO THE ROPES,   
AND...JAMES PULLED DOWN THE TOP ROPE, AND NOW HE HAS LANDED OUTSIDE THE RING IN FRONT OF US   
HERE!!  
  
KING: I don't believe it!! And James is following Daniel here.  
  
JR: James now, with Daniel...AND DRIVES HIM LIKE A BATTERING RAM INTO THE STEEL RING POST, AND   
NOW VERTICAL SUPLEX.....INTO THE SPANISH ANNOUNCING POSITION!!  
  
KING: IT DIDN'T BREAK THE TABLE, JR!!  
  
JR: That surprises me, and now James is taking Daniel to the other side, where Jessie is,   
and...JESSIE CLOSELINES JAMES!! AND DANIEL ISBEING HELPED UP, AND...A KISS!!  
  
KING: AHHH!!  
  
JR: A KISS FROM DANIEL TO JESSIE, JESSIE TO DANIEL, AND NOW JESSIE IS GETTING JAMES IN THE RING,   
AND DANIEL TAKES JAMES TO THE ROPES, AND...POWER BOMB, AND...  
  
JESSIE: [w/o mike] Daniel....DANIEL!!  
  
JR: Hold on a minute. What is Jessie.  
  
DANIEL: What is it?!  
  
JESSIE: I...I don't feel so good. I'm gonna go lay down for a little bit. Don't worry about me,   
okay. LOVE YOU!!  
  
DANIEL: Okay, Jess, same to you!!  
  
JR: Jessie said that she wasn't feeling too good.  
  
KING: Maybe all of this action is making her nacious!!  
  
JR: And now Jessie is leaving the arena here in Baltimore. Meanwhile, Dani....WAIT A MINUTE,   
IT'S TIME FOR...THE ROCKETY DROP, AND HE....CONNECTS IT!!! 1..........2...........3!!!! DANIEL   
HAS WON THIS THING FOR JESSIE!!!  
  
KING: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!! DANIEL WON IT, AND NOW...  
  
JR: WAIT A MINUTE, MONDO IS AT RINGSIDE, AND HE'S TELLING DANIEL...DANIEL IS SPINTING TOWARDS   
THE BA...OH MY GOD!! I'm getting word that Jessie is pretty badly sick or something...  
  
Switch to the back.  
  
DANIEL: JESSIE!!!! JESSIE!!! WHAT THE HELL....?!  
  
OFFICIAL: Daniel, Mondo, she said that she needed to go to the hospital. She said that she wants   
Daniel to be there with her.  
  
DANIEL: Okay, Mondo, make sure that my things are safe, okay, bud.  
  
MONDO: Sure thing, Daniel.  
  
DANIEL: Which one.  
  
OFFICIAL: Northern. She needs you there ASAP, she said.  
  
Switch back to ringside.  
  
JR: My God, King, I don't like the sound of that one bit.  
  
KING: Me either, just a second ago, she was fine, and now she says that she's not feeling too   
good. Something definitely not good here in Baltimore  
  
JR: Well, coming up next, it's Butch and Cassidy vs. Misty and Krillin, and ladies and   
gentlemen, there is something that I feel that Misty and Krillin will not be able to cooperate   
with each other at ALL.  
  
Butch and Cassidy's misic starts up, and they head out to ringside.  
  
JR: Well, we want to remind you that tommorrow night, RAW is going to be in Charlotte, North   
Carolina, in the Charlotte Arena. We are returning there, and, for the last televised event of   
the millennium, Smack Down this Thursday, will be from Wheeling, West Virginia, in the Wheeling   
Civic Center, and that will be, for the first time ever, live!! You heard that correct. For the   
first time ever, both RAW and Smack Down will be live broadcasts.  
  
KING: You're kidding me. Both RAW and Smack Down will be LIVE?!  
  
JR: YEP!!  
  
KING: I can't wait for the first time that we put on a live Smack Down on PFFML!!  
  
JR: And starting in just two weeks, we will once again broadcast RAW IS WAR exclusively on   
ASMR!! This is in 2 weeks, maybe a little bit earlier than that!!  
  
KING: FINALLY!! We'll be back where we belong as far as RAW is concerned.  
  
JR: And we have a LOT of surprises when RAW goes back to ASMR Network.  
  
Misty's music hits, and she comes out.  
  
JR: And in a few minutes here, we will get underway with this match here!!  
  
KING: I don't believe that we will have Smack Down live, and that is the last broadcast of the   
millennium.  
  
JR: Yep, and that's where Darkpower was born!! The CEO of this company was born in Wheeling,   
West Virginia, and that's where the last broadcast of the millennium will take place.  
  
KING: I don't believe it. What kind of other surprises are in store for the future!!  
  
JR: We may find out here tonight!! And here comes Krillin!! Ladies and gentlemen, this will not   
be the most likely of tag teams. This team formed because of a Tag Team Battle Royal that ended   
up paring these two up, and something tells me that these two will not get along just great   
yet!!!  
  
KING: They have to get used to each other first, JR!! They just have to in order for this to   
work.  
  
JR: And with everything that we have seen so far here tonight, something tells me that we are in   
for a hell of a rest of the night here tonight at Baltimore!! And here we go, and look at this.   
Both Krillin and Misty have no idea who wants to start this contest for that team, and all four   
participants are fighting in the ring, and I don't know who should be the legal men, and neither   
do those people in the ring right now!!  
  
KING: Let them go!!  
  
JR: This is for the Tag Team Title match, folks, and as far as tag teams go...oh, wait a minute,   
it looks like it's Butch and Krillin to start things off. We still have a Buried Alive Match and   
a title match to go!!  
  
KING: No kidding!!  
  
JR: And now it's Butch and Krillin, to the ropes, and a clean break is expected from these two,   
and there will be here!! Krillin and Butch, two young, cagy veterans.  
  
KING: You're calling Krillin YOUNG?!  
  
JR: What else CAN I call him?!  
  
KING: I don't know, but he doesn't LOOK young!!  
  
JR: In any event, Krillian, with a boot to the midsection, and double arm drag takeover there,   
and now a german suplex, two, and a kickout at two by Butch!!  
  
KING: So far, these two cagy veterans are wrestling like old farts in the ring.  
  
JR: Oh, will you stop it!!!  
  
KING: Well, Misty might feel the same way, at least about Krillin!!  
  
JR: Krillin now, with Butch, and let's see what he wants to do with him, and a FISHERMAN'S   
SUPLEX, TWO, AND ANOTHER KICKOUT!!  
  
KING: Come on, Krillin, FIGHT in that ring!!  
  
JR: Krillin is trying his damnest to please these fans here, King!!  
  
KING: He needs to do better than that.  
  
JR: Krillian, takes Butch to the ropes, and launch, and...LEGDROP ON THE WAY DOWN ON BUTCH!!   
GOOD LORD ALL MIGHTY, AND NOW KRILLIN, PICKING UP THE PACE HERE, AND A FLIPPING NECK BREAKER!!   
AND A QUICK LEGDROP THERE!!  
  
KING: That's a little more like it, but look at Misty. He's boring HER still.  
  
JR: And Krillin is seeing this, as well. He's trying to get Misty...WAIT A MINUTE, HE'S TAGGING   
IN MISTY, SAYING LET'S SEE YOU DO BETTER, THEN!!!  
  
KING: AND HERE SHE GOES!!   
  
JR: To the top, and off the top INTO A HURRICURANA THAT TIME!! Misty now, to the ropes, ducks   
underneath a clothesline, and....WOAH, A JUMP ONTO THE SHOLDERS!! MISTY IS STANDING ON BUTCH'S   
SHOLDERS HERE!!  
  
KING: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!  
  
JR: MISTY IS DOING A BALANCING ACT HERE, AND....GOOD LORD ALL MIGHTY, A BACK FLIP INTO A SUICIDE   
DIVE ONTO BUTCH DOWN TO THE CANVAS FROM THAT POSITION!!! WE NEED TO LOOK AT THAT AGAIN!! AND   
HERE WE ARE!!   
  
KING: MISTY WAS DOING A BALANCING ACT ON BUTCH SHOLDERS, THEN SHE FLIPPED AND NAILED HIS BACK!!   
WHAT A HECK OF A MANUVER!!  
  
JR: I DON'T THINK HALF OF THE CWF ROSTER WOULD EVEN THINK OF TRYING THAT ONE!! ENZIGURY BY   
MISTY, AND NOW A COVER, AND A KICKOUT AT TWO BY BUTCH!!  
  
KING: BUTCH ACTUALLY KICKED OUT OF THAT!!  
  
JR: I don't know what Misty called that move, but it sure did work, all right, and now Misty   
back to the ropes, and now....HANGING ON BUTCH'S HEAD WITH A REAR CHIN LOCK, AND MISTY'S FEET   
ARE OFF THE CANVAS DUE TO BUTCH'S HEIGHT.  
  
KING: INSTEAD OF LEECHING HIS BACK LIKE NORMAL, SHE'S ACTUALLY HANGING ONTO HIS HEAD!!  
  
JR: How much strength must that tiny body have in it to pull of a stunt like this, and now misty   
has those legs wrapped around Butch, and she's....TURNED IT INTO AN INVERTED HURRICURANA!! SHE   
JUMPED FROM THAT POSITION AND SENT BUTCH FLIPPING THE OTHER WAY!!  
  
KING: But look at Krillin!!  
  
JR: He's saying that she's trying too hard!!  
  
KING: AND LOOKATTHIS!!  
  
JR: THERE MIGHT BE A FIGHT HERE!! THESE TWO JUST CANNOT GET ALONG HERE, AND NOW BUTCH TAGS IN   
CASSIDY, AND....CASSIDY, WITH THE PULL OF THE HAIR, TAKES MISTY DOWN!! NOW CASSIDY IS...SHE JUST   
SLAPPED KRILLIN IN THE FACE, AND KRILLIN TOOK EXCEPTION TO THAT!!  
  
KING: I'd say he didn't like that!!  
  
JR: Well, Cassidy is now getting Misty back up, and sends her to the ropes, and....OH MY GOD!!   
BEAR HUG, AND LOOK HOW HIGH OF THE GROUND MISTY ACTUALLY IS HERE!!  
  
KING: Cassidy got Misty up, and Misty is way beyond 5 yards up in the air!!  
  
JR: Cassidy has the small of Misty's back way up there, and focusing on that!! And Krillin isn't   
believing this one bit!!  
  
KING: Up that high, she can't do anything to escape that bear hug.  
  
JR: Your right, and she is kicking her legs as hard as she can to swimmer her way out of this,   
but Cassidy has such a tight grip on her lower back, that it's only hurting her even more!!  
  
KING: She's tiring out here, and her legs are becoming tired, too!!!  
  
JR: WAIT A MINUTE, HERE COME KRILLIN, FINALLY, AND A DROP KICK TO THE BACK OF CASSIDY, AND CASS   
DROPPED MISTY, AND MISTY IS DOWN AND OUT OF IT HERE, AND KRILLIN DRAGS MISTY TO HIM TO MAKE THE   
TAG, AND IT IS MADE, AND HERE HE COMES, AND A SPINNING HEEL KICK TO THE CHIN!! KRILLIN MIGHT'VE   
JUST NEEDED TO KNOW HOW TO COOPERATE WITH SOMEONE LIKE MISTY, AND NOW...JAW BREAKER, AND THAT   
COULD BE ALL RIGHT THERE, NO, KICKOUT AT TWO!!  
  
KING: Krillin might've needed to see how things were done there!!  
  
JR: Krillin now...TAGS MISTY BACK IN?!  
  
KING: WHAT?!  
  
JR: HE HAS MISTY UP FOR A GORILLA PRESS SLAM, AND....DOWN SHE GOES ONTO CASSIDY, AND A MISSLE   
DROP KICK ONTO BUTCH!! HE...GETS INTODUCED TO THE BARRICADE!! AND NOWKRILLIN IS GETTING READY   
FOR....BALD BOMBSHELL!!  
  
KING: THE WHAT?!!  
  
JR: AND NOW HE HAS MISTY COVERING CASS!!! 1.......2.........3!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!  
  
KING: And Misty is yelling at Krillin, saying why did he do that to her for.  
  
JR: I don't think she was awake enough to know exactly why!! She was so worn out from that bear   
hug from Cassidy. Her feet had to be about 50 inches from the ground on that exchange!!  
  
KING: This team cannot get along, and they are the new tag team CHAMPIONS?!  
  
JR: I'm not believing this one bit. Well, ladies and gentlemen, we are ready for the Buried   
Alive match!! It is Giovanni vs. the Phenom, the Undertaker. We were gonna show you what made   
this match!! Unfortunatly, someone in our truck told us that they cannot find the tape for that   
recap of what got us to this point, so we're just gonna go to King Kai, who is standing by with Giovanni.  
  
Switch to the back, where King Kai is with Giovanni.  
  
KAI: In a few, Giovanni, you will face the Undertaker. What do you wanna tell the Phenom!!  
  
GIOVANNI: Undertaker, you will know first hand why I am the leader of Team Rocket!! You will   
know why TR is here to stay!! I'm not looking for any rare Pokemon. I'm just here to kick some   
ass tonight, so you better watch out, Dead Ass, because I am coming for you, and the only way I   
am stopping is when you face your fate six feet under.  
  
Switch to another part in the back, where Lucas is standing by with the Undertaker.  
  
LUCAS: Undertaker, you...  
  
UNDERTAKER: Giovanni, you think that you can actually put me six feet under?! Do you really   
think that you can scare me by saying that your the leader of some team of stand up comedians?!   
I will show you why they named this Pay Per View Armageddon, and you will never, EVER,   
REST.....IN....PEACE!!  
  
Switch back to ringside.  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS THE BURIED ALIVE MATCH!! THE WINNER WILL   
BE DETERMINED WHEN ONE WRESTLER PUTS HIS OPPONENT INTO THE GRAVE SITE, AND COVERS HIS ENTIRE   
BODY IN THE SOIL!!  
  
The Undertaker's music starts, and he comes out to the ring.  
  
JR: And here we go. There you see the grave site right there. The Undertaker will be up against   
Giovanni in the Buried Alive match, and King, this is the first time in which we have seen   
anything like this in the CWF!!  
  
KING: What a night this has been. First, we see Rubeus come back. Then we see Jupiter and Venus   
in the most puzzling act of the night, and then we see Serena embarrasing Y2J, and we also heard   
colorful language from Queen Beryl, which I think the Bulldog deserved to be called, we saw new   
Tag Team Champs, those who cannot get along, and we also saw Daniel get James out of his and   
Jessie's lives, but something is going on with them.  
  
JR: Folks, we are still awaiting word as to what in the hell is going on with Jessie, and   
something tells me that we will not know until tomorrow night on RAW IS WAR, when we are back   
in the Charlotte Arena!! It will be the first time since No Mercy that we are back there, live   
on RAW!!!  
  
Giovanni's music starts playing, and he comes out to the ring.  
  
JR: And here we go. It'll be that man right there against the Phenom, and here we go. The bell   
sounds, and we are underway. Remember that the only way that you can win this match is if you   
bury your opponent six feet under, in that grave site there near the entranceway!! Undertaker   
with the rake of the eyes, and now to the ropes, oh nice hip toss there by Giovanni. Remember,   
Giovanni is no longer in the Corporation.  
  
KING: RIGHT!! He was fired from the Corporation. And now he's facing...AHHH!!  
  
JR: THE UNDERTAKER JUST GOT DRILLED TO THE MAT FROM THAT PILEDRIVER FROM GIOVANNI!! Giovanni   
now, trying to get the Under...WOAH!!  
  
KING: OH MY GOSH!!  
  
JR: GIOVANNI JUST WENT TO THE OUTSIDE, AND HERE COMES THE PHENOM, AND....OH MY LORD, GIOVANNI   
CAUGHT HIM, AND POWERSLAMMED HIM TO THE CONCRETE FLOOR THERE!!  
  
KING: Oh my GOSH!!  
  
JR: And now Giovanni wants to punish the Phenom some more, as now they go into the crowd, and   
Giovanni has a steel CHAIR!! And the chair found it's mark, all right!!   
  
KING: Yeah, on the Undertaker's SKULL!!  
  
JR: Giovanni, now, and where is he taking him now...OH MY LORD, THE UNDERTAKER COUNTERS WITH A   
CLOSELINE!! Let's see where the Undertaker is going now.  
  
KING: A fire extingusher!!  
  
JR: THE UNDERTAKER WITH A FIRE EXTINGUISHER...OH MY GOD, GIOVANNI HAS JUST LANDED A HUGE BOOT TO   
THE FACE OF THE PHENOM, AND...USING THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER TO SOFTEN UP THE UNDERTAKER!! The   
Undertaker now, trying to get back up here, and we're going into the bails of the Baltimore   
Arena here.  
  
KING: This is where Mankind makes his home.  
  
JR: Oh stop it!! There near that Boiler Room now, and this....WAIT A MINUTE, THAT'S DARKPOWERS   
ENTIRE CORPERATION, AND THEY ARE BEATING UP ON GIOVANNI!!  
  
KING: THEY ARE ALL GETTING THEIR LICKS ON GIOVANNI, AND LOOK AT BUTCH AND CASSIDY!!  
  
JR: LEG DROP FROM BUTCH, AND NOW CASSIDY HAS GIOVANNI, AND...INTO THAT FURNACE, AND THAT'S   
SCOLDING HOT, AND GIOVANNI HAS JUST BEEN DESIMATED HERE THANKS TO DP'S CORPERATION THERE!! ALL   
THE UNDERTAKER HAS TO DO NOW IS TO GO TO THE SITE AND BURY HIM SIX FEET UNDER HERE!!  
  
KING: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!! DARKPOWER DID A NUMBER ON GIOVANNI, AND, WELL, THE UNDERTAKER WANTS   
TO END THIS THING!!  
  
JR: And the Undertaker is looking to do just that!! The Undertaker, coming back out here, and   
back to ringside, but now going near that grave site, and now the Undertaker is looking to end   
this thing, and he's trying to get Giovanni into that hole that is the grave, and that's six   
feet down, ladies and gentlemen, and...OH WAIT A MINUTE!!! DDT BY GIOVANNI THAT MIGHT HAVE SAVED   
HIM FROM GOING SIX FEET UNDER HERE!!  
  
KING: THE UNDERTAKER IS NEAR THAT HOLE, TOO!! GIOVANNI CAN PUT HIM IN AND START TO TRY TO BURY   
HIM!!  
  
JR: GIOVANNI IS GONNA TRY TO END THIS THING RIGHT NOW, AND HE...THROWS THE UNDERTAKER IN THAT   
GRAVE SITE, AND HE'S GETTING THAT SHOVEL, AND HERE WE...WAIT A MINUTE THE UNDERTAKER IS BACK UP,   
AND NOW THE UNDER...HE HAS GIOVANNI'S LEG, AND PULLS HIM INTO THE GRAVE WITH HIM!!  
  
KING: THEIR BOTH SIX FEET UNDER!!  
  
JR: THE U...UH OH!! TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER COMING RIGHT UP, AND......GOOD LORD ALL MIGHTY!!   
PLANDTED HIM, AND HE'S NOT GETTING UP FROM THAT ANYTIME SOON HERE!!  
  
KING: AND THE UNDERTAKER IS CLIMBING BACK OUT OF IT!!  
  
JR: THE UNDERTAKER IS GONNA WIN THIS THING, AND GO ON TO THE ROYAL RUMBLE!! HE'S STARTING TO   
BURY THE TR LEADER HERE, AND...WAIT A MINUTE, SOMEONE'S JUST HIT THE UNDERTAKER WITH A STEEL   
SHOVEL!!  
  
KING: WHO IN THE....AHHH!!  
  
JR: THAT'S....MALIKITE!! FROM THE NEGAVERSE!!  
  
KING: WHAT IS HE DOING HERE HELPING GIOVANNI?!  
  
JR: I DON'T KNOW, BUT I GUESS HE HAS A BONE TO PICK WITH THE UNDERTAKER FOR SOME REASON HERE!!   
MALIKITE IS HAMMERING AWAY AT THE PHENOM, AND....  
  
KING: LOOKATTHIS!!  
  
JR: ZOYSITE!!   
  
KING: IS ZOYSITE A MAN OR A WOMAN?!  
  
JR: OH WILL YOU STOP THAT?! I'M THINKING THAT THEY ARE USING THE FEMALE VERSION FOR SOME   
REASON!! IN ANY EVENT, SHE IS GETTING GIOVANNI OUT OF THERE, AND NOW MALIKITE IS PUTTING THE   
UNDERTAKER INTO THAT....WAIT A MINUTE, A HOEPLOW, BUT WHO'S DRIVING IT!!  
  
KING: I DON'T KNOW, BUT THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!!  
  
JR: A HOEPLOW IS....IT'S GOT A WHOLE HELL OF A LOT OF DIRT AND THEY ARE SAYING TO....TO DROP   
THAT DOWNWARD, AND HE DOES!!  
  
KING: IS THE MATCH OVER!!  
  
JR: I'M THINK....YES, IT IS, THE REFEREE'S CALLED FOR THE BELL!! A HOEPLOW....WAIT A MINUTE,   
NEPHLITE WAS THE DAMN DRIVER OF THAT HOEPLOW!!  
  
KING: YOU MEAN THE ENTIRE NEGAROSTER IS IN THE CWF?! NO WAY!!  
  
JR: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!! GIOVANNI GOT SOME UNEXPECTED HELP FROM THE NEGAVERSE GENERALS HERE!!   
AND NOW GIOVANNI IS GOING TO THE ROYAL RUMBLE!!  
  
[start CWF promo]  
  
ANN.: Are you ready for the new millennium!!  
  
JR: FOLKS!! IT DOESN'T GET ANY BIGGER THAN THIS!!  
  
ANN.: Are you ready for the future!!  
  
COLE: THE BEST ACTION ADVENTURE SERIES ON TV!!  
  
ANN.: ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE!! CWF ROYAL RUMBLE 2000, THE FIRST PAY PER VIEW OF THE NEW   
MILLENIUM!! PRESENTED LIVE BY PLAYSTATION!! LIVE IN YOUR WORLD, PLAY IN OURS!! JANUARY 23RD FROM   
THE SOLD OUT DEVER COLLISEUM IN DENVER, COLORADO, AND ONLY ON PAY-PER-VIEW!!  
  
[end CWF promo]  
  
JR: And Giovanni is going thanks to the Negagenerals there, and I have the feeling that the   
Undertaker is not happy about that, King.  
  
KING: Your not kidding. The Undertaker has gotta be irate. He's gotta be angry, and basically,   
he's gotta be looking for all four of them.  
  
JR: Well, we are done with all of our matches except for one, and that is the Championship   
match. The Rock is gonna be against Goku for the title. Now, earier in the week, I had the   
chance to talk with Goku on their move back home to Japan. Now, according to Goku, this will be   
one hell of a fight, and you can see that interview in CWF.com   
[http://www.officialcwf.com]. But right now, Michael Cole is standing by with the Rock.  
  
Switch to the back, where Michael Cole is with the Rock.  
  
COLE: Rock, in just a few minutes, you will be up against Goku. What are your thoughts are in   
this match!!  
  
ROCK: The fact of the matter is this....Michael Cole, how many times do I have to look at your   
ugly face day in and day...honey, g..give the Rock a T-Shirt [he gets one, and he covers Cole's   
head with it]. Don't move your head jabroni. Goku, you think that you can impress the Great One   
by saying some monkey crap about your trip back home. Like the Rock gives two drops of monkey   
piss about all of that. You think that you impress someone by saying that the Great One will be   
tough to beat?! What, now all of a sudden, your kissing the Rock's candy ass because you want to   
get the PEOPLES TITLE?!! Well the fact of the matter is this...did the Rock say don't move your   
head, the fact of the matter is this, Goku!! When you get into that arena, when you walk down   
the people's aisle, you get into the people's ring, and then the most electrifying man in sports   
entertainment today walks down the peoples asile, and he gets into the people's ring, if you   
shut your mouth, if you would shut your mouth about your son, your life, your martial arts   
skills, about everything else, you can hear all of the Rocks fans, chanting his name.  
  
CROWD: ROCKY, ROCKY, ROCKY, ROCKY, ROCKY, ROCKY...  
  
ROCK: And then, he will do what he does best, and that is Layeth the Smacketh Down all over your   
Roody Poo...  
  
CROWD: CANDY ASS!!  
  
ROCK: ................IF YOU   
SMELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLALALALALAALLALALALALLAALLALALALALALALOW!!!...WHAT THE ROCK!!!  
  
CROWD: IS COOKIN'!!  
  
ROCK:......................................................IS COOKIN'!!!  
  
Switch to Kevin Kelly with Goku.  
  
KEVIN: Goku, you heard what the Rock had to say about you...  
  
GOKU: That's right, and Rock, you think that I meant that you are tough to beat?! HA!! You're   
all talk, and no walk. You sit there and run your mouth, saying this and that. Well, Rock, it's   
only a matter of time before I do what I do best, and that's kick your fat ass from pilliar to   
POST!! See your ass in the ring, Rock.  
  
Switch to ringside.  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GETNLEMEN, THIS CONTEST, SCHEDUALED FOR ONE FALL, IS FOR THE CWF TITLE!!  
  
Goku's music starts up, and he heads down to the ring.  
  
JR: And here we go. Goku vs. the Rock for the CWF World Title. It is the most coveted title in   
the Cartoon Wrestling Federation. Goku has got that dream. He wants that title more than   
anything. He's doing this for his family. His friends, and his pride, while the Rock is doing it   
for the People, his fans. You heard both of the two say their own sides to the argument, now,   
you are gonna see them back it up!!  
  
BG: IF YOU SMELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.....WHAT THE ROCK.......IS COOKIN!!!  
  
JR: BALTIMORE MARYLAND HAS EXPLODED!! THE ROCK HAS ENTERED THE BALTIMORE ARENA, AND HE IS   
ELETRIFYING THIS SOLD OUT CROWD OF 220,000, MAYBE MORE!!  
  
KING: AND I AM SURE THAT HE CAN BEAT GOKU HERE TONIGHT AT ARMAGEDDON!!  
  
JR: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE THANK YOU FOR JOINING US FOR ARMAGEDDON, AND HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED   
THIS NIGHT!! WE WORKED SO HARD TO GIVE YOU THIS NIGHT!! WE THANK YOU FOR JOINING US, AND FOR   
BRINGING THE CWF INTO YOUR LIVING ROOM!! WE HOPE YOU JOIN US TOMMORROW NIGHT FOR CWF RAW IS WAR   
LIVE FROM CHARLOTTE!!  
  
KING: WE'LL BE THERE, JR!! WE'LL DEFENITLY BE THERE LIVE!!  
  
JR: We sure will, but right now, the Rock will face Goku for, as the Rock calls it, the People's   
Title. And Referee Earl Hebner rings the bell, and we are officially underway. This is for the   
biggest title in the game, folks. The CWF World Title, and HERE WE GO!! the two superstars lock   
horns, and a headlock by the Rock. Goku shoves him to the ropes, and a nice shoulder block with   
Goku, missing with the roundhouse, missing with the closeline, and NICE BELLY TO BACK SUPEX BY   
GOKU!!  
  
KING: These two will fight till the bitter end, JR!! There is no extent to their attributes.  
  
JR: You got that right...AND GOKU WITH A SUPURP DDT WHICH PLANTED THE ROCK, AND NOW WITH THE   
ELBOW, AND HE MISSED WITH THE ELBOW, AND NOW CAN THE ROCK CAPALIZE ON THIS SITUATION?! THE ROCK   
NOW WITH A SERIES OF FOREARMS TO THE BACK OF GOKU!! ROCK, NOW, GOING FOR A VERTICAL SUPLEX, AND   
GOKU REVERSES, THERE'S A ROLL UP, 2, AND ALMOST A COUNT OF THREE THAT TIME!! I THOUGHT THAT WE   
WERE GONNA HAVE A BRAND NEW WORLD CHAMPION THERE!!  
  
KING: I thought so too. It was THAT close.  
  
JR: Goku, now, the cagy veteran that he is, goes to the ropes, ducks underneath a closeline, and   
A SPRINGBOARD INTO A CROSS BODY THERE!! GOKU HAS THE UPPER HAND, 2, AND A KICKOUT AT TWO BY THE   
GREAT ONE, THE ROCK!!  
  
KING: THIS MIGHT GO TO WHOEVER PULLS OFF THE BEST MOVE!!  
  
JR: And now the Rock, trying to get up, and Goku helps him, and now to the top rope,   
and....SPINNING HEEL KICK FROM THE TOP ROPE THERE, AND A LEG DROP, 2, KICKOUT AT TWO AGAIN!!  
  
KING: Goku is being a high flying MANIAC!!  
  
JR: Goku is something else, let me tell you. He said that...GOOD LORD ALL MIGHTY, THE ROCK   
COUNTERED THAT DROP KICK WITH A POWER BOMB THERE!! 1, 2, AND A KICKOUT BY GOKU!!  
  
KING: THEY'RE NOT GONNA GIVE UP ANYTIME SOON HERE!!  
  
JR: This could go all night if they wanted it too!! Goku with the Rock, and trading rights here,   
and the Rock, PLANTED GOKU WITH A SUPURB DDT!!  
  
KING: THIS MAY BE IT, AND IT'S COMING UP!! THE ROCK IS READY TO...AHHH!!  
  
JR: GOKU COUNTERS THE START OF THAT PEOPLE'S ELBOW WITH A SHOT TO THE GROIN!! AND NOW GOKU IS   
LOOKING FOR, YES!! THE DRAGONBOMB Z COMING UP!! AND HE'S GETING READY FOR IT, AND...THE ROCK   
COUNTERS WITH A PILEDRIVER THERE!!  
  
KING: What did I tell you?! None of these two are gonna go down that easily!!  
  
JR: The Rock, now, with forearms to the face, and now the Rock, backs Goku to the turnbuckle.   
Rock with an irish whip to the turnbuckle, and Goku soars over The Rock, and now Goku with   
martial arts kicks, and A ROUNDHOUSE KICK TO THE STOMACH OF THE ROCK!!  
  
KING: MY GOSH!! THE ROCK IS DOWN!!  
  
JR: AND HERE COMES THE KNEE, AND ROCK MOVES OUT OF THE WAY OF IT!! THE ROCK ANFD GOKU, IN THIS   
WORLD TITLE MATCH HERE, AND THIS THING IS GOING BACK AND FORTH HERE!!  
  
KING: THE ROCK THOUGHT HE HAD GOKU, THEN GOKU THOUGHT HE HAD THE GREAT ONE, AND BOTH THOUGHT   
WRONG!!  
  
JR: THE ROCK, NOW WITH SHOTS TO THE FACE, AND...UH OH!! ROCK BOTTOM TIME, AND...GOKU COUNTERS   
WITH THE DDT, AND NOW THE ROCK IS DOWN, AND GOKU IS GONNA CAPALIZE ON THIS NOW!! GOKU TO THE FAR   
SIDE, AND LEG DROP QUICKLY ON THE PEOPLE'S CHAMPION!! 1, 2, AND NO!! NOT YET!! GOKU CAN SMELL   
IT, THOUGH!! HE IS SO CLOSE, AND NOW HE'S GONNA TRY IT!! IT'S THE DRAGON BOMB Z!!  
  
KING: WAIT A MINUTE, HE'S NOT GOING FOR THE D-BOMB!! HE'S WANTING....  
  
JR: THE SAYIAN DEATH PENLTY, AND HE....NAILS IT!! RUNNING NECK BREAKER THAT TIME!! 1, 2, AND   
THAT STILL DIDN'T PUT THE ROCK AWAY!!  
  
KING: HE KICKED OUT OF THAT!!  
  
JR: I'm as dumbfounded as you King when trying to figure out how he got out of that one!! Rock   
is trying to get back up, and...WAIT A MINUTE, GOKU IS TRYING THE ROCK BOTTOM...ON THE ROCK!!   
AND HE.....CONNECTS!!  
  
KING: WHAT IN THE HECK?!!  
  
JR: AND DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT HE'S...  
  
KING: HE'S GONNA DO THE PEOPLE'S ELBOW ON THE ROCK!!  
  
JR: THE PEOPLE'S ELBOW ON THE ORIGINATOR, FOR GOOD MEASURE, AND....GOODNIGHT!!, AND NOW HES   
GONNA DO THE DRAGONBOMB Z!! HE'S GETTING THE ROCK BACK UP, AND TO THE ROPES,   
TILT-A-WHIRL...POWERBOMB!! IS HE GONNA........1.......2.......3!!! 3,3,3,3,3,!!!! WE HAVE A   
BRAND NEW CHAMPION!!  
  
CHIMEL: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER OF THE MATCH, AND NNNNNNEEEEEEWWWWWWW CARTOON   
WRESTLING FEDERATION CHAMPION, GOKU!!  
  
JR: MY GOD, HE DID IT!! HE IS THE NEW WORLD CHAMPION!! GOKU IS THE CWF CHAMPION!!  
  
KING: LOOK AT HIM BEING HANDED THE TITLE!!  
  
JR: GOKU CAN'T BELIEVE IT, EITHER, AND NOW GOHAN IS COMING IN TO JOIN HIM IN THIS CELEBRATION!!   
HIS SON IS COMING IN TO HELP HIM CELEBRATE, AND NOW...  
  
KING: GOKU'S CRYING!!  
  
JR: TEARS OF HAPPINES THAT HE FINALLY HAS DONE IT!! AND GOHAN IS ASKING TO HAVE A LOOK AT IT!!   
HIS FATHER HAS BECOME THE CWF CHAMPION, AND HE'S CELEBRATING ON HIS KNEES...  
  
When all of a sudden...GOHAN HITS GOKU IN THE HEAD WITH THE BELT!!  
  
JR: WAIT A MINUTE!! WHAT IN THE HELL...?!  
  
KING: WHAT?!  
  
JR: THE HELL IS THIS ALL ABOUT?! GOHAN JUST NAILED GOKU WITH THE WORLD TITLE BELT!! WHY DID HE   
JUST DO THAT?!  
  
KING: LOOKATTHIS!!  
  
JR: GOHAN IS DRIVING THAT BELT INTO THE THROAT OF GOKU!!! WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS ALL ABOUT?!  
  
KING: HE HAS THE MIKE!!  
  
GOHAN: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME NOW, FATHER!! YOU NEVER GAVE ME ANY GOD DAMN RESPECT!! NONE!!   
EVERYTIME I TRIED TO GET RECONITION, I ALWAYS STOOD IN YOUR SHADOW!! WELL, NO MORE!! WHAT DO YOU   
THIK OF YOUR PRECIOUS SON, NOW, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!  
  
KING: OHMYGOD!!  
  
JR: THAT'S THREE TIMES THAT WE'VE HEARD LANGUAGE LIKE THAT USED HERE TONIGHT!!!  
  
KING: A RECORD!!  
  
GOHAN: AND NOW YOUR THE GOD DAMN WORLD CHAMPION!! YOU THINK THAT YOUR DOING THIS FOR YOUR   
FAMILY?! I THINK THAT THAT WAS A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT, AND YOU KNOW IT, TOO, BECAUSE NOT ONCE DID   
YOU RECONIZE ME AS A GOOD FIGHTER!!! TAKE THIS STUPID THING, FATHER, SINCE I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T   
GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME ANYMORE!!  
  
He throws the mike in his face.  
  
KING: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!   
  
JR; WHY, GOHAN, WHY?! THAT'S THE QUESTION BEING ASKED ACROSS THE WORLD RIGHT NOW!! WHAT THE HELL   
POSSESSED HIM TO DO THAT?! GOD DAMN IT!!  
  
They go off the air.  
  



End file.
